A Lord's Patients
by Belgio
Summary: A young woman has traveled to the past and found herself in an unwanted situation. Masamune Date has her school books hostage and is forced into being his servant. He quickly finds out how stuborn she is and is forced to her side to aide and protect her.
1. An Amusing Tale

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I write Fanfictions as a hobbie and nothing more. This is just for fun.**

**Ok so I ended up with writers block and decided to watch a little anime. I found one that was AWESOME, would have to say its one of my top 4 favorites now. So make a long story short, I wrote this in hopes to end my writers block and begin to finish my others. It... kinda... helped... **

**I've never written anything about Japan or it's history. I did as much reading as I could. This is based off Masamune Date of Sengoku Basara the Anime. I am trying to capture his calm before the storm side. This is also my attempt at humor so I hope you all enjoy and please review. I do love this anime and would love to give it the justice it deserves.**

Masamune went for a walk. He needed the fresh air. For the last three weeks all he saw and smelled were dead bodies, leather, horses, and sweaty men. It seemed he needed some much needed rest. He couldn't get the visions out of his head. The lord was plagued with with war. He loved it, yet he hated the feeling of guilt of losing his men, even if they were few in numbers.

They were still precious to him. Their faces turned up with gaping mouths as their blood littered the ground from their chests and abdomens slashed open. Even though he had Kojūrō collect their swords to bring home to their wives, it still left little comfort to the daimyo. He couldn't help but dream about them every night until he was home and he could finally step away from that dark world he was called to over and over again.

Unfortunately he loved war. The excitement, the rush, the feeling of conquering another. The ability to hold another's life in his hands was very thrilling and enticing to him. Brushing up with death was something that made him feel more alive. A small grin formed on his face. War had its heavy price but it was a party never to be missed. He'll never forget the faces of the men he lost but he'll never forget a victory their sacrifice gave him.

Masamune stopped a moment closing his left, deep brown eye. The fresh air and the cooling breeze brought new fragrances in which he welcomed. It was a nice change from what he had been subdued to for the last three weeks. He may have been the One-Eyed Dragon, but he was still a man and knew when it was time to slow down. Though to be honest with himself, he didn't like too but his body was a mortal one and needed as much rest as it could get.

It was sore and restless. His back was stiff and his shoulders ached, from endless riding. Masamune groaned out of some frustration. Resting was for the weak and the old. He didn't like the idea he was getting older as the days went by but then again there weren't many that could keep up with him on the battle field. He smiled as his blood started to heat up, thinking of the one man that always did stir something deep and unsettling in him. "Sanada...", he chuckled.

The general found a cherry blossom tree and sat at the base of it, leaning his back against the rough bark. His finger tips brushed the soft grass below him. The One-Eyed Dragon closed his left eye again and started taking in slow, deep breaths.

The lord was home, something he did somewhat enjoy though it was a bit boring but he knew his men desired to be home with thier loved ones. He maybe half blind but he wasn't deaf. He could hear the men whisper about their wives and how they missed their cooking.

Kojūrō and he discussed it would be best to be home for a better part of the month. It was spring and the little pleasantries is something his men were in need for. His reward to his men was to stay home and let them become reacquainted with the women they had left.

Masamune let his senses take over. The fresh, sweet smell of cherry blossoms and the dew collecting on the thick grass under his feet. He decided to kick off his waraji and allowed his toes to feel the moisture under them. It was an odd feeling, the wet grass sticking into his feet and between his toes. He quirked up a smile and kept his eye closed.

"Excuse me... Lord Date..." Masamune opend his left eye, not surprised to hear Kojūrō's voice. "What is it", Masamune's voice having a tinge of annoyance, like it always did.

"I'm here to remind you Lady Nanako Sato will be arriving in a week seeking a marriage proposal again." Date looked away, in a snarl. She was the most aggravating person on this Earth. The man has turned her family's offers down so many times it was getting to the point he was ready to kill them. Masamune ran his rough fingers through his hair.

"And that's not all my lord. Due to your high demands, not to mention your unwavering demeanor, the house staff has left ." _**Shit**_, he thought. This wasn't the first time, Masamune had ran the staff off with his bellicose attitude and high expectations.  
His face turned from annoyance to a scowl at his loyal retainer.

Kojūrō crossed his arms. His dark green haori and matching hakama held up by his white obi gave him a much humbled appearance much like his master wearing only a white haori and dark blue hakama and a white obi. Both men were dressed like country samurai, no one would have known the lord's status or his loyal retainer, since it was evident that Kojūrō had been working in the rice fields.

Kojūrō knew his master wasn't blaming him for the staff leaving. It was an expression most would assumed he was. Part of the reason why most stayed clear of the one eye dragon. Masamune was perturbed by whole situation. He enjoyed having his bath drawn, having tea with his soba noodles afterwards. Then don't forget his love of sake with the company of his retainer shortly after as they discussed plans and possible reactions from other lords.

The loyal retainer knew though, Date could be very demanding when it came to the _**little**_things. Masamune was somewhat of a neat freak when he came home though the One-Eyed Dragon claimed otherwise. Kojūrō sighed. "You need to find a wife my lord. A lot of this could be avoided." Date sneered.

"I have no intentions on marrying anyone. It's an annoyance I can avoid bothering myself with until I have all the lands under my rule", Masamune proclaimed sternly. The loyal retainer sighed as his gold eyes settled on his lord sitting below the cherry tree. "Tch. Don't give me that look. I know what you're thinking."

Masamune stood up and stretched putting his waraji back on. "If the Heavens want me to get married, they would drop a woman from the sky in front of me." Kojūrō opened his mouth to say one shouldn't tempt the Heavens when a loud squeel followed by crashing sounds falling towards his lord. "Masmune", Kojūrō cried out. A blur of black and brown fell to his lord's feet.

"Ow! Son of a bitch! Stupid tree!" Masamune's eye grew wide. He was shocked to hear the words in English. His wasn't very good in the language itself but he understood the cussing. He was as equally surprised to hear the curses bellowing from a young woman rubbing her rear as she stood up.

Her brilliant green eyes were in contrast to her long, dark brown hair. It was pulled back into a pony tail. She was wearing very little in his eyes. Thin black straps held a tight, skimpy top to her volumptious figure, showing much to his desire, cleavage. Dark brown pants hugged her little body. They only came down to her shins with large pockets on the sides of the knees. The girl even had a strange looking pack on her back that seemed to strap across her chest.

He realized she was dressed much like that of a ninja but before he could jump back and unsheathe his sword. "There she is", was hollered by a small group of men. "Damn it", she exclaimed in Japanese. When the girl turned to run, Masamune grabbed for her. He missed her but grabbed what seemed to be the handle to the black pack.

The sudden yank caused her to yelp and curse. The girl's quick thinking saved her. She unclipped the strap that laid across her chest and darted quickly away. The One-Eyed Dragon stood there a little dumb-founded. Never in his life had he something so odd happen. He chuckled as Kojūrō looked just as confused as he was.

"My lord are you ok?" His loyal retainer looked back at him with some concern. "Yeah..." The man dropped his arm to his side, scratching his head. The four men who hollered at the girl earlier ran up and stopped. Panting like dogs, the two samurai looked at each other briefly. All four men, were wearing plain brown trousers and tattered shirts.

"That bitch", one of them hissed out. Kojūrō spoke up first. "What's going on?" His eyes narrows on what seems to be the group leader. "None of your business", the man snarled. His greasy black hair and smell indicated he wasn't the most of pleasant of people. Probably a drunkard or the like that picked on those less fortunate. From the body language and how he spoke his words, they were want to be thugs. They... were the low of the low and some how the girl got mixed up in this.

Date watched the group with a careful steady eye. His had firmly placed on the hilt of his sword, he stayed quiet. Normally he wasn't the quiet one but his mind was on the girl's face just moments ago. Masamune had a gut feeling these four were the reason she had fear on her face. He had to admit he was impressed with how quick she moved. The girl practically made a rabbit look slow.

The four men backed away. "Look, we don't want any trouble from you but that bitch needs to pay!" "What happened", Kojūrō repeated himself. The man paused a moment, his lips curled up into an ugly smile. He was missing teeth in the front and what few he did have were blackened. "She stole something from us." His dark brown eyes, scanned the bag.

Masamune hated liars. He hated them more then anything. "Oh, really", the general inquired. The four short, scrawny looking men all nodded. They all looked like their leader. Scraggly, dirty black hair, reeked like they haven't bathed in weeks and black toothy grins.

"Shall we look in the bag?" The black, strange material looked too clean to be one of theirs. It was heavy and he was genuinely curious to what was in the bag. It was heavy and it sounded like papers. It was easy to tell how to open it and it was an ingenious idea. He pulled the tab and it opened with ease. Lots of books and papers filled the bag completely.

"Be careful Masamune, if she's..." Date chuckled and reached in carefully pulling out some of the papers that were neatly folded in front of some very colorful book covers. He noticed immediately they were notes for medical practices. "Ah, our little runner seems to be practicing to be a doctor." Kojūrō looked a little stunned. "She knows how to read and write?"

The lord stood and nodded his head, even pulling out one of the bigger books. He was amazed as he flipped through it. The colors and details of the human body. The pictures were enough to suggest one was studying under a high educatator.

The girl may have been a ninja or part of the ninja core but as he glanced through the notes he found she was just trying to be healer.

"Kojūrō..." The One-Eyed Dragon put the hard back book and notes away swiftly as he reached for his sword. His retainer nodded and looked at the men. "Do as you wish my lord." In a flash Date had pulled his sword and already slashed through the leather of the commoner's belt. This wasn't fun for Dragon but he was a bit irritated. He was lied too but he didn't believe in senseless killing either. These men were unarmed and uneducated. It was his place to teach them a lesson though.

The man's pants fell to the ground. "Consider this a warning, _**pig**_. Don't let me see you again. I despise liars. I think they should all perish. Now you know my law, don't let me catch you doing it again." The color left the four men's faces as thier leader tried to swiftly pull up his pants and they all ran away.

"Kojūrō, let's get some tea. I have some reading to do." The loyal retainer nodded and followed his master home, down the dirt road. Both men were in a little state of shock. The mystery girl had caught them both off guard and that wasn't an easy feat.

Kojūrō was also biting his tongue. He found amusement in Masamune's words. "_If the Heavens wanted me to get married, they would drop a woman from the sky in front of me._" He just had to tempt them didn't he, the man thought in amusement. There she was Date, but she got away. This will be a story that'll even you wouldn't be able to live down, the loyal retainer continued to think.

Both men knew it was mere coincidence but it was truly an entertaining tale they'll be chatting about later over sake and soba noodles...


	2. The Agreement

The next day Date was training. His mind wondering to yesterday's events. He sliced air with his sword, if had been an enemy they would have been struck down with precision. His dark eye narrowed. Masamune controlled his breathing and stepped cautiously.

He took practice very seriously, even with the burden of his wondering mind. The notes and written details in her pack were so precise and the newer medical techniques, sent a shiver down his spine. Where ever she came from could be an advanced threat. That's all he needed, Masamune thought painfully, taking another slice before finishing and returning his sword back to its sheathe slowly.

The man stared at the ground, deep in thought. What purpose did she have being in his territory? Was she scouting? His mind wasn't letting anything go. "Um, excuse me...", his shoulders flinched, his fingers distinctively wrapped around the hilt of his sword resting on his right side. Date blinked a moment. Recognizing the girl from yesterday, he jumped back a step.

"Sorry for startling you", the girl's voice practically sang. It was pleasant to listen to, he continued to think as he carefully looked her over. Once again she was wearing practically nothing in his eyes. He wasn't one to complain but her cloths seem rather odd. Even for a ninja.

Date had to chuckle. He realized how short she actually was. If it wasn't for her voluptuous figure and long, flowing dark brown hair pulled back. The man could have sworn she was a child. Masamune continued to stare.

"Hello?" The girl's brilliant green eyes flashed. The One-Eyed Dragon let out a small chortle. "What", she inquired. Giving him a small, sour look."Why are you dressed like that?" A sly grin creeping on his lips as the lord stood there crossing his arms across his bare, chiseled chest. Date didn't bother to slip his white haori back on that draped down around his waist over his dark blue hakama.

For some odd reason he felt as if she wasn't a threat to him. "Like what", she asked in a warning tone; placing her hands on her hips. Her brilliant green eyes, darkened. He enjoyed her expression. It was lively and true.

"Very distracting like. You practically look like an expensive whore." Date knew he crossed the line but it was true. Her tight white shirt with a large red heart in the center, had a neck line that scooped down past her full cleavage. The same type of pants as yesterday, minus the pockets and being dark blue today.

She would definitely be one woman he could see himself, having no shame being caught with in a scandal. He watched her eyes widen and her ivory colored cheeks grow red with anger. If looks could kill. Masamune expected her to try and slap him. He even stepped forward to give her false hope. To make it more taunting he leaned down in front of her, coming nose to nose with her.

Most woman would have became flustered and tried to step away or slap him. Yes the girl had her fist balled up at her sides and her eyes narrowed on him. The lord heard a shuffle of her feet but it was to quick, and he was to close.

She rammed her hard soled heel into his instep. "You're an ass", she yelled at him. Date hissed through his teeth, stepping back, put some distance between her and he. The pain throbbed in the sensitive part of his foot. His temper rose. She struck him! The stupid girl actually landed a blow! Masamune was so upset, more at himself then at her. He became comfortable in the presence of the woman and allowed an opening, which she took full advantage of.

"Lord Date! Is everything alright?" Kojūrō rushing out of the Dojo with his hand on his hilt of his sword, perched on the man's left side. "Yeah... I'm alright. Just got careless, that's all", the general grumbling out his words. Masamune didn't take his dark, brown eye off the short stack who seemed to be fuming.

"What do you want, shorty?" Date, realizing he was losing his composure, straightened up quickly. "Shorty! Listen here asshole, I have a name you know! It's..." Date interrupted the very animated woman. "I know, it's Samantha Yamamoto." His voice had a hint of amusement as he crossed his arms again, standing straight, with a mischievous smirk on his lips.

The girl's dark green orbs swirled with color. Once again, if looks could kill, he thought. Her button like nose curled up as she growled. "Listen close, there is only one person on this Earth that can call me by my full name and you're not her." The sound of her voice dropping and the deep growl lining the edges, the One-Eyed Dragon didn't know what she was more upset over, being called a whore or her full name.

"What should I call you then", Date's voice taking on a more serious tone which she caught. Samantha blinked, the anger seem to dissipate quickly in her eyes which gave Masamune pause. "Call me Sam. Everyone else does." Her tone was back to being pleasant and calm.

The girl crossed her arms and huffed. She was still upset and that was evident but her reaction and body language responded quickly to Masamune's tone. She knew instantly when he was trying to show some respect. Kojūrō's golden eyes watched observantly as he rubbed his chin. She wasn't afraid of his master yet she was completely responsive to him. This could be entertaining, he thought.

"Though it's a strange name, it sound's boyish." Sam nodded and explained. "Sam, is a term one would refer to a guy. Generally short for Samuel. I don't mind though. It's something my papa had started." Date nodded as he stared at her, trying to figure the girl out.

"And to answer your question earlier. I want my books back. I described you and your friend to the locals. They all pointed me in this direction." Masamune was amused. If she knew where she was going, did she know who he was and still decided to speak to him in such a manner?

"What if I don't want to give them back?" "What", Samantha screeched in horror. "You heard me. They are extremely advanced and very valuable." "You can't do that! They cost a fortune! I came all the way down here so I can get them back! My scholarship only covers the first set of books, any replacements I have to pocket out that kind of change!"

The girl started flailing her arms up and down. She was so animated, it was funny to watch her. Her face turned beet red again. "I can and I might just keep them, unless..." Date couldn't help but tease her as long as he didn't get to close. "Unless what", she yelled again. He quirked an eyebrow and his dark eye sparkled.

"Oh no. No, no, no... Let me repeat that, _**no**_!" The girl seemed even redder then before. She knew what he was asking. Date laughed. It was filled with joy. He really liked the girl, his loyal retainer thought. "My lord, may I come up with a suggestion?" Kojūrō stood there in the same cloths she saw him in the day prior. "What is it", Masamune asked chuckling.

"I purpose she eat with us and explain where she comes from. It's evident that she's a foreigner." The girl took a step back, eyeing his loyal retainer for any signs of harmful intent. Date paused a moment and something flashed in his eye. Just when she didn't think his grin could become any more devilish, it did. He was smiling and holding his chin with his left hand, his right rested on his sword.

"I say... I have one better", his voice rolling of his tongue. Sam scrunched her lips tighter and wrinkled her nose. Her dark, green orbs narrowed on him. "You work for them." Her eyes became large once again as she stood in disbelief. "What? No way! You can't do that!" "Yes, I can", he snapped back, like a child.

Kojūrō was in a little bit of disbelief. It wasn't like his lord to steal from anyone, unless he... The man started laughing, this caused Date to frown and look the other way. "Tch." His loyal retainer knew him well. He did enjoy her company, she was easy to tease and taunt but she was honest to a fault it seemed.

The One-Eyed Dragon knew finding help would be very hard, especially with the spring festivities coming, not to mention finding help that could live with him being who he was. The girl did stomp on his foot for his taunting and stood her ground against him. She wasn't afraid of him, that was for sure.

Sam seeing she wasn't going to win this one, felt herself sink into defeat which she didn't take lightly. "Fine", she snapped with her eyes glaring at the asshole in front of her. "I will only agree to your terms if you agree to mine...", she snarled. The general was used to negotiating. He listened in delight.

"First off, I get access to my books while they remain on the premises. I need them for my classes and reviews." Date nodded as he continued to listen. His dark eye, realizing her milky hands had no marks. It was easy to see from the way she spoke, moving them around and about. "Second off, I only work for you from 7 in the morning till 9. Then I'll return at 6 in the evening till 9 at night."

The lord didn't like the heavy demand of hours. "No, I want you here when I need you." She shook her head. "I have class asshole. I can't miss class when attendance is part of the grade." The man blinked. A school that requires your presence for such long hours. What kind of school was this, he wondered.

"There are two days I get off in a row. I can put in full days then." Sam tapped her foot vigorously and crossed her arms. Her brow started to twitch. "Fine, deal...", he said sharply. Masamune didn't like his servant being some where else but she apparently had a completely different life style then he was used to.

"Oh... There's more..." He growled through his teeth. "No more..." "Oh don't forget who's holding my books hostage and demanded I be their servant", Samantha snarled back, balling up her fists. Date stood in his place as his nose slowly started to curl up. "Fine, continue", he said demandingly.

Kojūrō could barely contain his snicker. Both of them were stubborn and very much set in their ways. Sam remembering how the lords were in the past, wanted to cover her own rear incase he decided to pull something. "I won't be made to wear kimonos or anything as such, my cloths are fine."

Masamune chuckled again. He too, thought her cloths were fine, he wouldn't ask to hide her body unless another lord came to visit but then again it would be amusing to see their faces. "I will not bow. Sorry, you put your pants on like I do... Besides I would rather look you in the eye and tell you what I think then stare at the floor and inform you."

Kojūrō was shocked. How dare she insult his lord, he thought. About to protest for the One-Eyed Dragon, he was quickly stopped by Masamune's reaction. Date placed his hands behind his head and stretched. He had a wide grin. He wouldn't have expected anything less from the short stack.

"I can come and go as I please. If I need to go to the market or need to go home for what ever reason, I can. I will not be spending the night here either. I have a home and a comfy bed." Date snarled. He had planned on her staying so he could have her when ever he needed her

"And last but not least. My... How do I say this?..." The woman went into deep thought. "My woman hood will stay out of any conversation you may think to have. I will not tolerate being called a whore again. Got it?"

Kojūrō's mouth slightly gapped open. "My lord", he exclaimed. "I was only teasing her..." Date waved dismissively, placing his hand back where it was. "Agreed, as long as you submit to my terms." Sam didn't like the way he used the word submit but she figured she'd listen.

"First, you will do as I tell you. Second, I expect tea and soba noodles when I return home from my campaigns. I will also have sake with Kojūrō after my bath. I will not tolerate a dusty home. My floors will shine with no exceptions. You are not allowed into the war room during meetings, no matter the circumstances. Any breaking of these rules and I will keep your books."

The girl nodded. "So how long do you plan on keeping me as your servant." He smiled. "Until I see fit." She growled again. "Not fair", Sam snapped. "It is when you're dealing with me. If I were anyone _**else**_, I would have taken your head." "Yay...", she states in an un-amused, condescending tone.

Sam let out a deep sigh. She was clearly upset but the girl would play along. "Fine... I'll be back in an hour. Remember my day starts at 6. The man nodded as she walked away, waving good bye to Kojūrō who walked up, standing next to his lord.

"Are you sure about his my lord?" The One-Eyed Dragon chuckled. "As long as I get my soba noodles... I'm happy. She runs a bit at the mouth but for someone who leads a pampered life, I wouldn't expect nothing less." "You saw something, I did not." "I did... Her hands showed no marring, no sign of dirt under the nails either." Kojūrō nodded, he understood. It would also explain her educational situation.

Date slipped on his white haori over his shoulders, leaving it open. Masamune smiled. "Remember what she said?" Kojūrō chuckled, crossing his arms and taking in a deep breath. "Which time?" "She won't bow because I put on my pants just like her."

Kojūrō caught the sound of respect in his lord's voice. "She's definitely different from what we're used to, I'll give her that." Date scratched his head, running his fingers through his dark hair. It was because of the difference that the general allowed, what most people would see as disrespect. But Masamune had a deep feeling if she really wished to disrespect him, he would have known it.

"Let's go get some tea. I'm looking forward to her return." Both men chuckled as they returned to dojo. Kojūrō was looking forward to her return as well. It felt good to see his master in such good spirits. He wondered how long the two could stand each other.

Kojūrō knew he'd have to keep and extra ear open. She did have a mouth and if she ever learned to push Masamune's patients, he'd have to be there to cool the situation down. Until then though, it'll be fun to watch his lord try to reign in someone like her. His lord was going to have to think outside the box, that was for sure.


	3. Soba Noodles

Sam came back as she said she would. The girl waltzed through the entry way and down the path bordered by stone. She donned on a large black pack on her back and the woman had a scowl on her face. Samantha's eyes flared with heat as she made her way to the deck of the dojo.

Masamune's eye flickered with delight. Sam caught his amusement in his gaze. "You don't look to happy", he inquired in a light, playful tone. "You look too happy", she said grudgingly. He snickered, pressing the sake cup to his lips and tasting the alcohol.

Sam sniffed the air, like a hound, briefly. "Sake, to much and it'll ruin your liver." Her eyes adverting to her pack she was taking off. He scoffed. "The life style I lead, that's the least of my worries." Kojūrō chuckled. They were at it again, he thought.

"What's in the pack", the loyal retainer now wearing a dark grey kimono, inquired. "A stupid gift from my grams", she bitterly uttered. Both men's sensitive ears caught the distain in her voice. "Grams", Masamune asked in a surprised tone. "Yeah, grams... She's my grandmother. When I told her the situation, she became over joyed with the idea I have an after school job." Sam let out a defeating sigh.

Kojūrō began to smile and sip his sake quietly. She _**was **_pampered as his lord said. "That's good, glad I could help", Dante said arrogantly. Sam shot him a defiant glare. Her eyes were as hot as fire. Something about that heat, the man really enjoyed.

His dark brown eye, narrowed as his smirk grew into a full grin. "Show us what your grandmother had you bring." "_**Hmph**_", as she reached in pack and pulled out three bento boxes and a very large bowl of soba noodles, soaked in beef broth. "It's for the three of us", she continued as she pulled out hashi so they could eat.

If the Dragon wasn't so suspicious of everyone he would be drooling. The woman pulled the clear wrapping from the bowl and steam rose from it. It was still hot, he thought surprised. "What is that", Date asked pointing the clear wrapping in her hand. "Cellophane, it's a very thin, plastic like material. It's harmless." The girl balled it up and set back in her pack.

Sam pushed everything aside and hopped on the deck. She turned on her knees and took off her shoes before fully making her way in front of the two men. Masamune was amazed with how un-lady like the woman was and Kojūrō was simply shocked from all the food she packed.

Masamune could smell the spices from his beloved soba noodles. He turned his head and took a long sip of his sake. "What", she asked curiously as she sat placing bowls in front of the lounging men. Sam was keeping a close eye on her so called master.

She did have to admit he looked good in a dark blue, silk kimono with white cranes decorating the bottom edges of it. It was simple, yet very eye catching. His friend was dressed in no less. A simple dark, grey silk kimono himself. No prints, just simple but the material stood out enough to tell his status.

Sam had to go home and read up on her new master. She really didn't pay much attention to the history of Japan but one thing's for sure. The two men in front of her were legends and that was some what of a humbling experience, not to mention bragging rights later, when she gets out of this mess.

"How much do you want?" Date blinked and shook his head. "I don't take food from strangers." At least he spoke in a respectful tone, Kojūrō thought. His master was showing patients which is something he rarely did.

The girl looked over to Kojūrō who raised his hand politely. She shrugged and served herself some. The woman started to eat. Eating in front of your lord is one thing, but eating before him was another. With every bite, Date's eye twitched. His patients was wearing thin.

"Did I say you could eat here", he inquired. The young woman paused in mid chew, shooting him another heated glance. A shiver ran down his spine. When she was done, Sam spoke up. "You're the one who turned down a good meal. Not me. Besides, would you rather I eat some where else?"

Sam couldn't help but to tease back. The jerk needed a good pokeing, she thought. Masamune raised an eyebrow. "There is a servant's quarters in the back", he said bitterly. "Oh.. ok.. Thank you for informing of the tid bit of info as I was laying everything out." Her tone was disrespectful. The general was right. He'd know when she was and wasn't being disrespectful no matter what her words were. _**This he could not allow to slide.  
**_  
Sam had started to place everything back in her back. When she was done, she reached for the bowl of noodles. Masamune moved quickly after setting his cup down. Kojūrō had only seen his master move that fast, when they were in battle.

Sam was pounced. The next thing she knew, hard wooden boards laid under her back and her dark green orbs were meeting a very angered looking brown eye. Date's eye narrowed on her delicate face. It had lost it's color and was almost as white as her shirt.

The girl didn't even yelp. She just defiantly gazed into his dark brown orb that seemed to absorb any light. His dark hairs fell forward and down as he dipped his head to be nose to nose with her. He felt Sam's breathing quicken as her bottom lip began to quiver.

As soon as she got her senses back she started struggling to push him off. He quickly snatched her tiny wrists in to his, large, rough palms. Her skin was so soft. It seemed softer then the silk that was on his back. Masamune smiled, a devilish smile. He could feel her fear through her pulse.

He wanted to tease her but his blasted loyal retainer would talk him out of it. Date growled. He'd have to settle with closeness, she seemed not to like. The One-Eyed Dragon leaned down to whisper something in her ear. Her voice hitched in her throat as she went to protest when his warm breath touched her ear.

Masamune could smell her sweet perfume. _**Damn**_, she smelled good..., he thought to himself. Sam was frozen under his weight of his his body. Some how he managed to pounce her just right and found himself between her thighs, his knee pressed against her hip to keep her from going any where.

A deep blue kimono concealed his body movements. Kojūrō wanted to tell his master to quit acting immature but he stayed silent. Now was not the time to remind Masamune of his place as the head of house. Not to mention, if the man's actions backfire, the girl would run off not to been seen again.

She had made it very clear through her words and actions she had pride and to bruise it would only cause her pain. Men handled a wounded pride better then a woman, he's learned in his years. Something his master has yet to experience.

"Don't ever... ever... speak to me like that again or next time it'll be your tongue." His growl was enough. Masamune felt her quivering under him. She was scared senseless. Sam had forgotten, these men were in a era where women were the lowest forms. He was a lord and could very well do anything and get away with it. She found herself wanting to go home.

Her eyes closed shut as she tried not to cry. The girl did her best to swallow the lump in her throat. A sniffle escaped her, sending a shock through the One-Eyed Dragon. His heart stopped for a moment. _**Damn it, **_she was suppose to fight back, the man thought.

Kojūrō remained silent. He knew this would happened. Date didn't want to get up. He knew if he did, she'd run. He wanted her to stay, actually. She was one of the very few people in this world that saw him as a person and treated him such.

Masamune's mind raced. He was cleaver but never did he have to deal with women. They were bothersome and this one was no different in her own way. He rose himself to look at her. Her face was scrunched, and her lips curled inward. Sam was about to cry. Anything but that, he thought.

He flicked her nose. Her eyes sprung open. "Haha! You should see the look on your face!" His tone was teasing. He was trying to stifle his laughter. It was fake, but it was all he could think at the moment. Kojūrō caught on to what his master was attempting to do.

"You're an ass", she wailed. Her cheeks turning red with anger. Her eyes swirled with color. Now he was actually truly chuckling, while climbing off the infuriated woman. To see the color return to her features was something he was hoping to see.

Masamune may have been the fiercest lord in the land but he didn't bully women. There was no fun nor honor in it. He'd rather have her angry with him and stand her ground then to run in fear, never to be seen.

Not to mention Date had his pride. He'd have to live with the idea, he was just like any other lord when it came to the bothersome creatures. He prided himself for being different and so was she. One of the few reasons why he enjoyed her company so far.

"You asked for it. You disrespected me in front of my retainer. I had to do something." Sam opened her mouth to argue but quickly shut it. She knew he was right. Instead she huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, stewing like a scolded child. The expression was priceless in Masamune's eyes.

"Now, that you're done here. Fix me a bowl of soba noodles your grandmother made." Kojūrō was about to protest. The man just really met her today. She could be one very clever assassin who was immune to her own poisons. "My lord...", Masamune raised his hand and watched Sam fix him a dish.

"I owe her this", he whispered. Sam missed it but his loyal retainer heard it. Kojūrō sat back and watched Date eat in extreme delight. The food was excellent he guessed from the lack of words his master was using. The man watched Sam under a careful eye but still saw no ill intent from her.

The two seemed to get along briefly. Kojūrō wondered how long it was going to last. Even with Sam yawning and stretching, she planed on staying until she said she would. The poor girl even laid down and was lightly snoring, waiting for the two men to wake her so she could leave.

Kojūrō watched his master closely for any odd behaviors that lead up to poisons. Date sipped his sake and watched Sam sleep soundly. "I almost messed up didn't I?" Masamune ran his fingers through his messy, dark hair.

"You were a bit careless, but that's how you are", his retainer speaking calmly. "Tch, I know. I just hope I don't regret eating those noodles. They were the best I had in a long time." The One-Eyed Dragon eyed the ivory skinned girl. The moon light was hitting her creamy skin, causing a hue to glow around her. _**Shit**_, why did she have to fall asleep? She looked so peaceful and boring. He wanted her awake and alive. Like a child, he wanted to tease her more but the male side of him, enjoyed watching her sleep.

"Tch... Bothersome short stack", he grumbled. Kojūrō stretched. It was getting late for him as well. "My lord." "Yeah, I know. Time to send her off. Stupid thing. I'll have one of the guys walk her home." The lord reached over and tapped her shoulder. "5 more minutes grams", she grumbled.

"Yo, time to get up." Her eyes sprung open as she sat up quickly. Placing a hand on her face, she rubs it briefly to wake up. "Sorry..." Sam stretched. She looked at her watch and squealed. "Holy shit, I'm late! Grams is going to kill me!" Before Masamune could react or inform her of his intentions she had her pack on and was running at full sprint.

Damn she was fast he thought. The man watched her run off swiftly. He wondered what mess he got himself into with this one. Either way at least the man what he fully desired after being back from his campaign. His stomach was full and the sake was taking affect. "See you tomorrow, short stack." He chuckled to himself before turning in for the night.


	4. Dragon Scales

**Thank you for your reviews so far, I appreciate it! I also wanted to say, I didn't quite like this chapter no matter how many times I rewrote it but I followed the advice of a friend and posted it any ways. If it's not the quality you're expecting I'm really sorry. I hope you enjoy and remember : I OWN NOTHING, except the character Samantha :) Thanks :D Remember R&R I would love to hear your thoughts... **

Masamune stepped out on his deck. It was a typical spring morning. The dew dotted the grass, the cranes could be heard over head. The noisy things, he thought. He took in a deep breath of fresh cool air. With his senses slowly waking and tingling, he stretched.

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was slowly rising. Little warm rays of gold and red threatened to break the cool, blue horizon. Date, due to his lifestyle, rarely got to take in such sights with his own eye with out the smells of sweat, horses and leather. It was calming to be able to see it in a more of a mollified environment. They called Japan, the Land of the Rising Sun for a reason. It was beautiful as the rays became brighter.

The man scratched his head and yawned. It was a little early for the famous general to be up and about on his day off, but he wanted to be the first to see his new servant with her defiant glare and her stirring green orbs. It was seldom to see someone with such color in their eyes.

Much to his reckless, wild side, he loved seeing chaos and like a child, he wanted to cause her as much chaos as he could. It wasn't that he enjoyed to see her suffer, no..., that would be petty. No, he enjoyed watching the colors swim in her eyes, the sound of her voice when she was irritated, and most of all... _**her expressions**_. She was a very animated and loud. Sam held no reserve that he could see. The woman was honest in her thoughts, something he had to respect.

Masamune continued to think; not many could get close to him like she did, and even a fewer could strike him and get away with it. Of course he deserved his punishment, he continued to think as he leaned against a supportive post on his deck. Masamune's eye fell to the thick green grass, now shimmering in gold and yellows from the dew reflecting the rising sun.

Sam was a woman who he found to be quite lively. He enjoyed her protests and they way her eyes danced with heat in their wake. Date knew that it would only last for so long though. He knew he would grow weary of her defiance. It wasn't that he wanted everyone to be subservient to him; the general knew there would be a day where he's going to need her to listen him and she'd probably refuse but he'll deal with her when that day comes.

Masamune ran his hand down his face slowly, a few wild strands of hair, fell forward. The man sat and propped up a knee. He settled his forearm on top of it. Date's light blue, silk kimono sprawled out a bit. His other arm drapped lazily across his lap. The One-Eyed Dragon went into further thought.

"_I'd rather look you in the eye and tell you what I'm thinking then look at the floor and tell you_." He closed his left eye slowly. Those words echoed in his mind. She was a bothersome short stack, but apparently had her own way of respecting him. He'd have to give her that. His lips curled up slowly as he took in another breath of cool air.

Masamune's stomach growled, much to his displeasure. "Tch. Damn it, short stack. Where the hell are you", he mumbled out. He hated waiting. It was such an annoyance to him. Then he heard a shuffle of a foot. His eye sprung open as he turned his head.

Sure enough, he saw Sam slowly making her way down the path. A sly grin crept slowly upon his lips. She looked so tired, almost dead like as she dragged her feet along the dirt path, bordered by medium sized stones.

The poor girl looked pale. Her long, dark brown hair pulled back, allowing his eyes to gingerly look over every delicate features. If anything her beauty could be admired. Date looked over her cloths again. Her large, light pink top was baggy. It hid her feminine features. She was wearing strange bottoms. It looked like a bottom of a deep blue kimono going half way down to her mid thighs and tall black socks going up her legs stopping just above the knee.

A little ivory skin could be seen between the two. It was taunting his observant eye with every step. He felt his male desires start to peek with curiosity but quickly swept them away. She was his servant, not his concubine. _**Sam made that very clear**_. Then why would the woman wear such inappropriate attire, he wondered as he rubbed his face again with his right hand.

A thought occurred to him. She was trying to torture him. The woman had to have a reason to dress so... The samurai gritted his teeth in mid thought. "You're late", he said sternly. He was fighting the chaos she managed to stir inside of him. Masamune was happy to see her but he was losing his cool and he didn't like that at all. "I'm on time, grumpy. It's 7 as agreed", she snapped back.

Masamune felt his grin return. Hearing the razor's edge in her voice brought him back to his old self. He let out a sigh of relief. Date stomach growled a little louder this time. "Tch", he turned his head. Sam chuckled.

"Ah, ok...", she said softly, hearing his need for food. Her voice and expression held more of a softer, more gentler touch. "Lead me to your daidokoro, I'll fix an omelet and rice for you. If of course, you have all the ingredients." Her tone surprised him. The dark haired woman in front of him was much different then the one he saw moments ago.

Her eyes were a bit brighter and seemed clearer. The sleepiness had all but left her and now stood someone who seemed to care. He rose to his feet, a little in shock. Date motioned his hand for her to follow. She switched on him and he didn't know how to counter at the moment.

Sam followed her new master. She was tired but she knew hunger. The young woman had sympathy for anyone who was hungry and was a bit more forgiving towards those who felt the pain of it.

Sam was led through his dojo. His beautiful home where he trained himself and his men. It was where he and Kojūrō stayed during their time off most of the time. The young lord had another home, he rarely visited or stayed but Masamune wasn't going to explain everything to her.

Samantha took in all the paintings and poetry mounted on the walls. It was breath taking. She never took him for a man of the arts. Sam assumed it was his friend's doing. Swords decorated the walls, with names listed below them. She paused a moment and took a look inside the room as Date continued on.

Sam lightly stepped onto the wooden boards. Her socked covered feet barely made any sound. The dark wooden walls held so many swords, all neatly staggered on top and next to each other. There must have been 30 or 40 of them in front of her. All baring a name under them.

The young lady was speechless as her green eyes started to look around the slightly darkened room. The lighter colored floor gave the room a slight contrast. Sam turned to face the wall to her left but to her surprise the room continued. There was a sort, long wooden table with many seats on the floor. A sutra hung over the head seat at the end.

As the words were about to fall from her lips. "A dragon's scale is bound by the flesh." Sam yelped out of surprise. "I'm sorry... I got side tracked...", her words were quick but her eyes never fell from Masamune's own eye.

"This is my war room", he said plainly. Date raised an eyebrow. "No wonder I smell stinky feet." He blinked, not knowing what to think of the statement. "A room full of men, no matter how honorable it is... will always smell like thier feet. I'm just happy to see you still include everyone."

Sam's observation took him back a moment. Her smile was very pleasant. He expected something completely different from her. His mind was still trying to comprehend who the fiery woman he met yesterday could be so gentle and kind the next. Was she ill in the head, he wondered.

"Explain", his tone still remaining emotionless. He was very protective of this room. Masamune wanted to see her take on it, see what kind of person she really was. Sam smiled, her eyes softened. Her hands moved as she began to speak. Once again, he got to see her animation. "Your statement and the swords on the wall, with the names underneath them." She continued on in a delicate voice.

"First off, samurai don't leave their swords any where, especially on a wall where he couldn't get to it if he needed it. Second of all, if an enemy came through, you sure as hell don't want them knowing where your weapon is kept so placing your name under it would be pointless. No... I'm betting these are of the men that had fallen and didn't have families, their swords could be returned too."

Sam paused a moment, to watch Masamune's expression. It hadn't shifted at all. It remained stoic. The only thing that had changed was he had crossed his arms and shifted his weight. Her smile softened. Samantha had read some where he had prized his men and she knew if she didn't show the respect that was due, he would kill her on the spot.

"Continue", he stated almost coldly. "Your statement... You used the word scales." He flinched. She figured it out, of course it didn't take a brain surgeon to put the pieces together, Sam thought to herself. "Your men are your scales, meaning you're the flesh that binds them. It doesn't matter whether or not a scale falls. They're still a scale, whether it be in this life or the next... You still bring them together."

Masamune started to smirk. She said it as if she could read his mind. "Look", she continued. "I made a vow to save as many lives as possible. That vow doesn't allow me to discriminate. Even if someone harmed my family and then needed medical attention, I'm not allowed to turn them down."

Date wanted to know where she was going with this as she looked around the room. "I guess I'm saying, I'll help where I can. My Grams taught me a few things and so did my dad..." Her voice fell to a mere mumble, causing a quirk in the samurai's dark eyebrow.

"I guess what I'm saying is, I don't want to see this room get any larger." He felt his voice come back after the initial shock. Not many people could read him, though he couldn't figure out why. "Neither do I but I'm not going to stop being who I am", his tone a little sharp from the sensitivity of the subject. His eye glared. The man figured she was preparing him for some sort of "_**peace**_" speech.

"I didn't say anything about you stop being who you are, I'm just saying I'll lend a little more of a helping hand then just making your meals and running your bath." Her soft tone, held a chuckle to it. Masamune rubbed the back of his head, surprised. He didn't ask for it, but he wasn't going to turn down some extra help, especially when it came to the well being of his men.

"Fine", he growled trying not to seem too agreeable. "Now, about that omelet", Date snapped almost child like. "Yeah, yeah, yeah... Alright show me... You have eggs and milk, right?" The man huffed. "Yeah... This place has everything you'll need..." "Good", she chirped.

Man this woman was so strange to him, he thought rubbing his head. First she's ready to fight him and the next she's soft and sweet. He wasn't much for tender women. They seemed to boring to him. Well to be fair with himself, women were all boring to him, except this one. She was right up there with Sanada. Sam was a complete puzzle to him, it was something he _**just had to **_figure out...


	5. Going to Far

**Ok, once again my attempt at humor. I hope you like it...**

Sam walked by him, giving him a dismissive hand. "Good, because I'm not running back to Grams' just to get the little stuff to make a good omelet. You'll have to do without, if I can't find everything I need." Date grabbed her wrist, a light yelp escaped her lips. He smirked devilishly.

"If I say go get it, you will", he hissed mischievous. "No way! You can't make me..." Sam tried to get her wrist back but to no success. His grip was like iron but surprisingly not painful, Sam noted. Masamune's grin turned into a full smile, a dark... teasing... smile, she thought.

The One-Eyed Dragon snaked his arm around her waist pulling her in to face him up close and very personal. She could feel his breath on her cheeks as he lowered his head slowly to meet her eye to eye. Sam took in a sharp gasp, her mind raced trying to figure out what he was doing. Her body froze a moment. She really didn't like being close to anyone, especially him. It was a mild phobia Sam knew she had to get over but not like this, she thought.

Sam noticed something shimmer in his eye then her cheeks and and ears grew as red as a cherry. He found it stunning. Her eyes were in brilliant contrast to the flush across her cheeks. He heard her foot shuffle and managed to move out of her way, pulling her around like a waltz. The man kept her off balance on purpose. He even snickered wondering what she'll try next.

"You're an ass", she growled between her teeth. "Am I", he asked in a coy fashion. "Yes", Sam exclaimed. She was now trying to push away from him with her only free hand. Samantha glared at her captor, who seemed to be enjoying every minute of her discomfort.

The poor woman squirmed in his arms. "How old are you?" His tone hissed in the most taunting fashion he could muster. "17", she snarled. He blinked in surprise. "Well past your marrying age aren't you?" "What", Sam screeched in distain. "No! I'm not even _**of age**_, yet! I won't be an adult until next month!"

Masamune blinked in surprise but his grip remained. She definitely came from a different life style then he was used to. He started to feel her body grow ridged. She growled again. It took all his strength not to let out a full bellow. The lord wanted his retainer to finally get some sleep. "What... Are you afraid of something", he asked with pure amusement in his voice. _**Damn it**_, she thought harshly as the female continued to struggle.

Date could feel her anger and discomfort vibrating through her and much to his wild side, he enjoyed it. Every ounce of it as he continued to chuckle and snicker. Masamune let go of her wrist and wrapped his other arm around her waist. Samantha started to stumble backward but his arms proved to be reassuring that she wouldn't fall.

His eye danced with glee. "Let me go asshole!" "Shhh...", he tried to hush her. "Why", Sam snapped with sheer outrage in her voice. "My retainer is trying to sleep. If he hears you he'll come and I have to explain why I'm holding you against your will."

Samantha felt bad for the guy getting woken so early so she puffed out her cheeks in frustration. She didn't want to think about the embarrassment she'd feel if he did come either. Sam groaned. "Let me go, so we can eat. I'm hungry, it's early, and I have to be back by a certain time." "Why", he asked teasingly with a devilish grin.

"Ok... because Grams will stop me from coming if I'm late. Then I can't earn my books back and you lose a servant", Sam said dryly. "I thought she was all for you getting an after school job", he retorted.

"Oh, she's totally thrilled but you have to remember. Her only grand child is staying with a strange group of men. You maybe the famous One-Eyed Dragon, but you're still a man and she would rather have..." Masamune chuckled as he interrupted her. "You remain safe."

At least someone is thinking of her well being, he thought because it didn't seem to sink into Sam. Not with the way she was dressing or acting. He didn't know where she was coming from and how far the walks were to and from his home. Any man with any mild desires with no morals could easily over power her, _**if **_they caught her. He doubted she could out run a horse if they really wanted to catch the feisty woman.

Sam and Masamune paused in a moment of silence, staring at each other. The woman didn't know what to think. Masamune had gotten quiet and his expression slightly softened. Normally she wouldn't have caught the cheeks relax and the clear blink of his eye but she was very close and practically touching noses with him. If she really wanted to all she had to do is shift her head forward and brush her lips against his...

_**What the hell was she thinking? He's the asshole who's holding her precious books hostage so he could get some free work! Besides guys like him don't like girls like her... She still sleeps with pink and white unicorn for cripes sakes! He's a lord, a warlord, a brilliant tactician, not to mention the One-Eyed Dragon! **_Sam remained telling herself all the things why she shouldn't be thinking like so. It bothered her that she would even entertain the idea.

Samantha huffed. Date didn't understand what just went on in her head. The woman refused to look at him. She turned her head to force her eyes away from the man holding her. Masamune quickly thought about the situation and started laughing. Unfortunately Date wasn't naive. The man was well aware of what situation he put her in. It amused him to see her expression of embarrassment.

"Why are you doing this to me", she asked in a mere frustrated whisper, trying to clear her throat. "I like to tease you", he said in a goading but yet gentle tone. Masamune loved to tease and poke fun at her. It was an amusing game for him. She was so reactive and told the man exactly what she thought. Honesty was a quality he admired in everyone.

"Then stop it... I don't like it", she pouted. Masamune couldn't help himself. He roared in laughter. "Not on your life." "No fair", she exclaimed as he let her go. "Ha! It is trust me!" Neither of them minded the volume of their voice at this point. Unfortunately poor Kojūrō was woken up by the two's arguing or in his eyes, his lord's bantering and a Miss Yamamoto defending herself the best she could. She was doing a pretty good job from what he could hear.

"It's not like I'm teasing you!" Date laughed again. "Trust me short stack, you are. You're driving my patients every minute you stand here." "Don't call me short stack!" "Don't bark orders at me, young lady. You'll regret it!" "I'm not barking orders asshole! I'm telling you to stop calling me short stack!"

Kojūrō laid on his futon and listened to her voice strain and his lord's voice grow a little more and more irritated. He knew he'd have to get up soon and rescue a young woman from the wraith of his lord and save his lord from losing his cool.

"Sounds like an order to me!" "No, if I was barking orders... I would demand my books back!" "Hey, not my fault you gave them up so easily! Now, what did I tell you about trying to order me around?" "Ow! Let go", she yelled at his lord. "What are you doing? Hey let go", Sam protested.

Yep, that was his cue to get up, he thought as he sat up and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. The tall, dark haired retainer stretched and pushed back his dark grey blankets and slowly stood. He made his way to the noise she was making, near the end of the hallway. It seemed they were on their way to the daidokoro.

A loud smack across bare skin was heard, followed by a certain Samantha howling in pain. Did his lord actually strike her? Kojūrō's pace picked up as he made his way to the location of the bellowing. Another smack, followed by a screech. "Ow, that hurts asshole! Stop it!" "Not until you learn to apologize to your lord!" "No!"

Another smack echoed through the hallway, this time louder then the other two. Sam bit her lower lip, she stop giving Date the satisfaction of hearing her in pain but it didn't stop the tears from welling up. Masamune on the other hand, didn't realize how hard he was actually hitting her. His calloused hand didn't sting nor tingle under the brutal spanking.

Sam could feel her tender flesh bruising. The sharp, burning sting traveled down her legs and to her feet. A copper taste filled her mouth. She could taste her own blood from her lip. The woman didn't want cry but a circle of emotions filled her against her will.

Sam was sorry, she had forgotten that the lords of his land played by different rules but she was who she was. Stubborn would be a good way of describing her but now with the humiliation and pain... She could only pray lightning would strike him down.

Sam clenched her teeth. It was the first time she wished someone would get hurt and that feeling made her sad. If only she could talk to her Grams. Samantha wanted to go home right then and there, she just didn't know how to break away so she could run.

Masamune finally realized how hard he had hit her when he raised his hand again and the young woman stopped struggling. Her body grew ridged as she tensed, hoping to defend against her rear end against the next surge of pain. "Tch", he snapped.

The general wasn't used to dealing with defiant women, he wanted to continue with the assault to force her to apologize but he knew it was like beating a thick headed horse. You just didn't do it. It was a waste of energy and would just get you hurt in the end when you needed it.

Kojūrō hastily made his way around the corner to see his lord sitting on a stool with Sam draped over his lap. Her bottom was upward and her face was facing the floor. A sniffle caught both men by surprise.

Date had a hold of both wrists but proceeded to let go. Sam sprung to her feet. Before either of them could say anything, she was gone in a blur. Sam was sobbing loudly with every step which caused Masamune's heart to ache slightly.

_**Damn it**_, he thought sternly. He couldn't be caring for this... this... stupid, stubborn, bull-headed, rebellious woman. No, he chalked it up to his code of ethics which _**she **_had him break almost every time they met. "_**Shit**_", he practically spit out in English.

The general looked angered. His loyal retainer crossed his arms across his muscular bare chest. "My lord?" "Tch", Masamune snapped again. "I know what your about to say. I went to far." Kojūrō's golden eyes fell helplessly on his lord who he could see fighting the urge to run after her and probably yell at her some more.

His retainer kneeled. "Do you wish me to go after her and see if she's alright?" Masamune's ear picked up the ring of concern surrounding the man's words. "No... If she's as stubborn as I think she is, she'll be back. She'll be pissed off, but she'll be back."

Kojūrō wasn't sure if his lord was right. Women weren't like men. The man feared this would be the last time they both got to see her. For some reason, the retainer had the feeling his lord wouldn't take it to well if she didn't. He let out a heavy sigh, of worry.

It pleased him to see his lord happy and entertained with a member of the opposite sex for a change. He hated to see his lord go through the disappointment if she didn't return. Unfortunately, Lord Masamune Date had no experience with dealing with women who had a mind of thier own and not corrupted with money or power.

Samantha Yamamoto proved to be more of a challenge then his lord had given her credit for and now she was probably lost. Damn, Kojūrō thought to himself. He guess he'd have to see if she returns. If not, he figured the sake barrels would be emptied and the young dragon would blame himself for the whole mess...


	6. A Nickname to Live By

It had been one week since Sam ran away. Masamune had slowly started drinking a little more then normal. It was a slump his loyal retainer knew he'd fallen into and didn't see getting out any time soon. He really wished the woman would return and sort things out with his lord. The retainer sighed deeply.

Kojūrō knew his master wasn't in love or held any romantic feelings for Samantha. It was as basic as making a new friend and losing them due to his own childish actions and temper. Kojūrō's gold eyes fell heavily on his lord who was leaning against the round, wooden beam supporting the over hang hovering over the deck.

Date continued to stare off into the cold, early Spring rain. A white, porcelain cup held only by the rough pads of his fingertips. Masamune rocked the cup back and forth gently. Not a sound stirred from the great general who felt as if he was the lowest thing in the land.

His loyal retainer, who was his greatest advisor and best friend had no words of comfort. Both men knew the truth and it was hard for the prideful man to know he screwed up beyond all repair. Unlike other servants, she was only bound by words; he had no true power over her like a lord would under normal circumstances. No..., a tiny detail slipped by him and it burned him to have missed it. Sam was there on her own will.

Masamune's solemn face grew a little darker. He had someone in his grasp that saw him eye to eye. A woman, no less who would speak her mind. She was untainted by political issues, position, or money. All she required were access to her books and a working schedule. Date, sneered inwardly.

Sam had spunk, she had spirit and he broke it, he figured. Date wouldn't blame her if she never returned. He hailed from a strong, heartless family and it was apparent she was not. She had a gentle side that he himself wanted to investigate, Masamune thought as he remembered her soft voice prior to the argument.

Masamune quickly downed the burning, bitter liquid. Kojūrō raised an eyebrow as his lord reached out the empty cup. The retainer picked up the porcelain jug and uncorked it. "My lord..." The loyal retainer spoke in a concerned tone. "Tch, I know... Just pour...", his master said with a ring of disdain in his voice.

Once Kojūrō was done and corked the fat jug, his sensitive ear picked up an odd sound. It was something muffled against the loud, down pour of the heavy rain. His gold eyes quickly glanced to his lord who was now on one knee with his hand on the hilt of his sword. His left eye scanning the tall wooden fence to pin-point the location of the mysterious noise.

The slight high pitched sound was heard again, this time a little louder. It sounded like a child almost. A distressed child... Both men's hearts started racing as they leapt to their feet and charged out of the gates. Kojūrō running behind Masamune at full speed.

Once they passed the tall gate and down the stone path, the men came to the dirt road that traveled into the town, but bordered the thick, green forest. Masamune's left eye grew large. The person creating all the noise wasn't a child. His chest ached briefly as he clutched his white haori firmly over his heart.

A sense of relief was quickly washed over by sheer anger as his dark eye observed what was happening. Masamune snarled as he watched Sam shielding a young child behind her. The young woman looked scared, wet, and muddy to the point he couldn't tell if she really was wearing any cloths.

A tall man with long dark hair, in a golden kimono with black petals in front was quickly making his way to the pair. The other two short ,dark haired men, slowly stalked behind him with malicious grins. Both dressed in fine red and white kimonos decorated in golden flowers and clouds. All three of them armed with long swords, unsheathed and ready to use.

"Short stack", he growled between his teeth. Masamune knew something was a miss but he'd have to sort it out later. "Kojūrō!" "Behind you, my lord", the man yelled out to his master. Date was already at a full sprint ahead of his retainer, who was close behind.

Both the One-Eyed Dragon and his Right-Eye jumped into the small group of men. The heavy rain offered no comfort to Sam as she watched Kojūrō, in a green flash, jump in front of her and slice a man nearly in half. The strange man's dark eyes shifted to the retainer now standing in front of the short woman. The man's hand dropped the blade. Kojūrō was already sheathing his sword as he pivoted to face his opponent.

The sound of death, was the only way Sam could describe it as her eyes took in the sight of the back of Kojūrō's green haori. It wasn't like the movies with sound effects to make it more dramatic. The retainer's sword only flickered a brief second before the man fell forward. Not even the intonation of pain escaped his lips. Just the thud of a body hitting water and mud.

Kojūrō glanced over his shoulder to see a young woman covered in dark, black dirt with large emerald green eyes trembling. Half her face dotted with specs of dark soil; the other half, looking as white as a geisha's painted face. His brow furrowed as he felt uneasy having her there. The man worried for her mental state as it was evident that she had never seen anything like this before.

Kojūrō used his body as a shield as he walked up to her. Her eyes searching his stoic face for something. Sam didn't know what she was looking for but her green eyes beaded in fear. Kojūrō's golden eyes softened before turning his head back over his shoulder to check on his lord.

The scar on his left cheek was a simple reminder of the era she was in now. These men took lives on a daily basis. She found no comfort in her thoughts. Samantha wanted to scream but her body was to tense.

Sam tried to form words on her lips but couldn't find them. She was in a state of shock and terror. Her body went numb and froze. It was as if everything had shut down, the 17 year old didn't even realize she needed the breath even though her mind was slowly growing fuzzy.

Something familiar shuffled against her back and moaned in pain. The boy, her mind snapped. Sam inhaled a sharp, cold breath of air. Her limbs started working again as she pivoted on her toes and knelt in front of the child who was as white as she was.

Kojūrō looked at the boy's cloths. As muddy as they were he still could see deep red silk, bordered with bright yellow and gold flowers. The golden lotus to be exact. The symbol of the Sato family. His eyes grew wide as he just realized who they just saved.

"What's going on here", Masamune snapped as he walked up to the mud covered woman. "Sam-chan", the boy cried out before collapsing. Sam picked up the young boy with panic in her expression. "Please... I'll explain later. I need a dry place, clean bandages, sterile needle and thread." The woman was surprised, how quickly her voice came back.

Her deep green eyes darkened as she clutched the boy to her securely, shifting him in a more protective fashion. Masamune found himself tugging against his gut instinct; he knew she had a good heart, but he too saw the lotus symbol on the boy's kimono. The man had a sour taste in his mouth.

The Sato family were a bothersome group that held little moral in their way of doing business. Masamune didn't know how or why, but Sam was caught up in it and he didn't like it. He sneered. "Fine but when your done you have lots to explain." The lord crossed his arms and used his body to shield Sam's eyes from the dead men behind him, much like his retainer. The little woman nodded as rain started come down harder. It was like the sky itself was falling.

The woman didn't even feel the hard rain any longer. She was in shock and the men could see it. She was functioning only on pure instinct now. "B.. before I... I forget... There's a carriage back on the road, behind the forest. 3 dead men and my pack are still there", her voice choked out the words she needed because her lips were quivering to much to really speak.

Masamune started putting the pieces together. While he and his men used standard size swords. The Sato family and guards used long swords. "Tch." He knew she probably came upon an assassination attempt and got pulled into the whole mess.

"Damn it, short stack. Let's get back to the dojo, care for the brat, and take a bath..." Sam didn't know if he was mad at her or what was going on. His glare and voice was as cold as ice and sent a shiver down her spine. Her eyes started to dilate again. Masamune closed his eye and quickly turned his head before opening his left eye again. Anything but to see her eyes engulfed in fear, he thought.

Kojūrō offered a gentle, warm hand on her back as he could see Sam not letting go of the boy any time soon. Sam nodded and started limping towards the direction of his home. She winced with each step. Causing the loyal retainer to pause. "Want me to carry you", he asked in a concerned tone.

This caused Masamune to become slightly irritated, unfortunately he didn't know why it ate at him. His brow twitched. He felt heat building inside as it seemed to warm him against the bitter cold. Sam thoughtfully declined the offer. It added to his temper. The One-Eyed Dragon felt something bubble in him and he couldn't place it. He figured he'd put off thinking about it for a while or at the very least, until later tonight.

Before Sam or Kojūrō could react. Masamune stepped in front of her, taking the unconscious boy from the woman. Everything happened so fast, Sam's eyes couldn't adjust quick enough to the movement and before she could yell, give him back, Kojūrō had swept behind her.

The tall retainer hoisted her up, cradling her in his arms a small yelp followed by a protest could be heard from her shaking lips. "Please... I'll get your cloths m.. m.. muddy." "Shh..", Kojūrō said in a soothing tone. "Relax. Once we get back you tend to the boy." Sam mumbled something in English he didn't understand but her pouting face gave him some clue to what it was.

Samantha wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, her trembling began to stop and he could feel her heart start to slow. "Thank you..." Kojūrō chuckled to himself as he watched his lord's shoulders flinch. He knew very well his master had excellent hearing and was listening to the whole conversation.

"Lady Samantha, can I ask you a question?" "Sure", she quickly responded. "But don't call me lady... just Sam..." The man had to let out a light chortle. "Alright then", he continued to speak in a soothing tone. "Why did you come back?" Sam mumbled again and sighed. "Grams idea... I took my practical and failed. The main reference book I need to study is in Masamune's _**clutches**_."

The lord didn't like how he emphasized the world clutch. It was as if she was making him out to be a monster or something. "She figured since I have 2 weeks off from school, it would do me some good to apologize and see about staying here in my time off. Of course, I'd go home ever so often to get more change of cloths, grab some home work, and help her out but for the most part honor the agreement we made."

Sam's voice was tender. Masamune's anger was quickly snuffed out. "Tch, then after the bath I want my tea", he announced like a spoiled child. Sam gave Kojūrō a puzzled look, who was on the verge of laughing. "People skills aren't Master Masamune's forte, but it's good to see you came back." The man gave her a gentle smile causing her to smile back.

"It's alright, I'm grateful you two came but I'm still calling Masamune an asshole." Her smile turned into a smirk as she closed her eyes, knowing his master was going to rebuttal. "That's alright _**short stack**_..." "Eh.. I'm stuck with that name aren't I", she asked in a little bit of a whimper. Kojūrō shook his head and laughed.

"You bet...", Date chuckled looking over his left shoulder back at her. He donned a devilish grin. Kojūrō was happy to see his master back in good spirits and over all glad to see Sam was, for the most part, unharmed.

This was going to be an interesting two weeks, he thought as his gold eyes looked down at the young woman who seemed be wearing practically nothing in his eyes, filthy from head to toe, and yet still managed to bring a smile his lord's lips. Kojūrō wondered if she really was sent from the Heavens to make his lord smile like so...


	7. His Ethics

**So.. I wrote this chapter at 3 am.. I was half dead and couldn't sleep. I hope you like it, remember tell me what you think. Thanks :) **

It didn't take long to back to the dojo and for Sam to get to work. She worked feverishly on the boy. Masamune looked down at his blood soaked sleeve. He worried somewhat of the child's well being but Sam assured him it was only a flesh wound and he'd be fine. It was the blood already lost that she seemed concerned about.

As she worked Masamune was impressed with how nimble her fingers worked and how her eyes stayed focused on each task at hand. She even removed some of the frayed tissue that seemed jagged and gnarled, to make a cleaner, smoother, scar. Sam was very attentive and gentle.

Date couldn't take his eye off, the mud covered woman. Her hands and nails were pristine before she began to work ok the boy but rest of her was still caked in soil. Sam didn't care that her hair matched her top and britches. She seemed to ignore the lock of, dirty hair that fell in front of her face. The woman seemed oblivious to the world around her and the man that watched her with a detailed eye.

The One-Eyed Dragon saw her eyes carefully move about to insure she didn't miss one spec of dirt in the wound. Unfortunately her eyes had to strain to see in the lantern light. Sam started to see spots as they started to water. She did her best to blink them dry, with her vision renewed, Samantha continued.

"Damn it, I need my bag..", Sam mumbled in English. "What are you cursing about, Short Stack?" The woman yelped as Date startled her. "I .. uh.. I need my bag. I have medicine that'll fight off any infection that may occure around the stitching, not to mention a spare set of cloths and other stuff", she spoke as she looked at herself.

"Don't worry. I sent some of my boys to get it and to scout the situation out for me. When they get back, I know I'll have some questions for you." Sam nodded. Her emerald green eyes were dark without the shine, he wanted to see. Then he realized, her lids started to slowly close as she sat on her knees next to the sleeping child.

Sam was fighting exhaustion as her shoulders started to slouch forward. Forgetting that her ankle was hurt, the woman tried to stand. The young woman fell back on to her rear as she hissed through her teeth and grabbed for her ankle. If she wasn't awake before, she was now. A flurry of swear words escaped her lips as Sam rocked back and forth, whimpering in between the words.

Date continued to sit next to the shoji, waiting for his men to return. He was on the err side of caution or he would have gone to her side and helped the poor thing. The lord didn't know who this woman was really and that Sato boy called her Sam-chan. He wanted to make sure she wasn't affiliated with that bunch of degenerates.

Masamune's left eye watched her tremble in pain as she sat up. He hoped she didn't know them. He prayed she was just a passer-by. Date liked her and to see her soil her good nature with becoming friends with _**that **_family would only cause him discomfort. Though it would explain her medical techniques and her knowledge of the healing profession.

Date started to growl in frustration. He wanted to ask her immediately how the boy knew her but then again she could just cook up some story. He let out a frustrated sigh. Masamune didn't like to wait. The man huffed as he watched her silently.

Sam had ceased with her assault of curses as she looked at her ankle. Luckily she wore capries again. The swollen appendage offered no good news. "Damn it", she snapped. "Broken", he inquired. Sam turned her head, forgetting once again Masamune was still there.

"No, that's the only good thing. But there's a lot of edema building up. It's pressing against the circulation into the foot. That's why my toes are swelling and if you noticed the discoloration in the nails, it means if I don't get the swelling down soon... Let's just say I need to prop it up and put a cold pack on it."

Her grimacing face told Masamune she was speaking the truth. "What's edema", he inquired inquisitively. She tried to smile throught the sharp throbbing pain. "It's fluid, in this case due to the damage, it's come in a lot of excess. It's not doing the joint any good." He really didn't know if he understood or not but it didn't sound good. "Screw it", the lord growled under his breath.

Date quickly moved across the room and grabbed her ankle, picking it up. The swift motion sent Sam on her back. "Ah!" The woman tried to sit up but the man put a firm hand shoulder, while holding her leg up in the air. Sam didn't know why he looked so angry at that moment. "Th.. thank you", the young lady muttered.

Ignoring her appreciation. "How do you know the Sato family", he snapped. "The who?" Sam felt like she was about to be interrogated for something she had no clue about . A bit of fear nipped at her core as her dark emerald green eyes met his dark brown, left eye.

"The boy", he snarled through clenched teeth. Date hoped he could intimidate her enough to tell him. After all she couldn't even take a spanking. "You mean, Youji...?" Her expression never faltered as she looked now concerned and confused.

The One-Eyed Dragon nodded, giving her a fierce look. Sam didn't know what was going on. "Look, I don't know what's going on. Could you at least explain it?" Her eyes narrowed as she squirmed. Date sighed. He figured either she's an elaborate liar or she's telling the truth. If the woman was trying to lie, she would have been at least concerned with her exposed weakness nestled between his thumb and index finger.

"He's part of the Sato family. They are a bad group to be associated with." His voice was a little smoother and her heart started to slow. Sam was afraid he was going to hurt her there for a moment. "Oh... So he's like an enemy to you." "Something like that", Date quickly stated.

Sam laid back on her back. She didn't think she'd ever want to see his smirk on his lips, but this time there was none and she would have given anything to see it. At least then she'd would have known he was teasing her. His face, to her dismay, was stoic and stone like. If it wasn't for the warm hand elevating her food, she would swore he was a statue.

"I just happened to run across the road, hearing Youji crying out for those men to let him go. There was already 3 dead bodies on the ground. I couldn't just _**not do something**_. So I threw a rock at the man holding onto the kid. Man.. I really need to work on my aim."

Sam laid still as she continued. "I missed by a mile but it was enough to grab their attention. Youji bit the man's hand hard enough to cause him to let go but unfortunately he took a swipe at the poor boy."

She paused and swallowed hard. Sam didn't understand why she was trembling so badly. Masamune stroked her heel and the top of her foot, lightly. He was urging her to carry on. "Youji still managed to dart out and make a mad run for it. I knew they'd be able to catch him quickly but not many can catch me."

Sam swallowed hard as her eyes began to water. She couldn't believe how scared she was. Remembering everything brought back emotions Samantha never wanted to feel again. "So, I quickly caught up to him and pulled him over. We played hide and seek for a few until I was able to get the boy on my back comfortably. That's when I tossed my pack."

Sam's words were starting to choke out and Masamune could see her struggling. "I ran as fast as I could. I think when I tripped down the muddy hill, is when I twisted my ankle. If I remember correctly that's when they started to catch up."

"Then..." Her chin was quivering and she folded her hand over her twisted face. "When we showed up." Sam nodded, still cupping her hands over her eyes. She sniffled, causing Date's heart to skip. It was clear the young woman was traumatized.

Sam felt him lower her foot. Warmth wrapped around her cold, damp skin of her abdomen. Samantha felt soft cloth and warm arms smother her as she was lifted in a sitting position. The young woman trembled in his arms. Date was a good judge of character, he hoped the evidence would prove her innocence.

Samantha wrapped her arms around his broad chest and began to lighty cry into his shoulder. His, now filthy haori muffled her sobs. Masamune cradled her in his lap and protectively held her in his arms. He didn't know why he was doing this for such a bothersome creature but the One-Eyed Dragon had to admit, he was glad she was back.

After holding Sam for a bit, he heard her grow quiet and her body slowly grow limp. The woman's body caved in to exhaustion. "Damn it", he growled in English. Masamune effortlessly picked her up and carried her the next room.

Date didn't know what to really do with her. She was fast asleep, caked in soil, and traumatized. He wanted to let her sleep but laying her on any futon would soil it. There was his alternative and his nose curled up in annoyance. "You owe me one, Short Stack."

Masamune carried her with him as he sat in the middle of the room. He wanted to get comfortable and so he did. The lord sat at a cherry wood table and laid her next to him. The bamboo mat offered some comfort but her body shivered against the cooler air. "Tch... Fine", he muttered in displeasure.

The lord disrobed his, dirty haori and laid it over her like a blanket. Sam curled her fingers around the edges of it and snuggled into it. The woman was small enough to tuck her legs and feet under it and be completely engulfed.

Masamune watched her breath become slow and deep. He was so confused by her. He ran his thick, rough fingers through his dark, messy hair before reaching for a fat sake jar and pouring himself a cup. The lord's eye transfixed on the sleeping being next to him. He huffed. "Hurry up guys", he muttered. The sooner he go to the bottom of everything, the better he'd feel. Date had a deep sinking, feeling that she told him everything but _**she **_wasn't told what was going on.

If someone within the Sato family was trying to kill one of their own then he knew Sam had gotten herself in a heap of trouble. The man could protect her but not the boy. Unfortunately, he knew her character enough she'd do anything to see to the safety of that child. That was evident in how she carefully tended to him.

"Damn it, Sam...", was all he could grumble. Without realizing it, she might have just brought an unwanted war to his doorstep. If they go after her, he was bound by his own ethics to protect the young woman. She was his servant, his charge, in all essence Sam was his. It was very evident she knew nothing of this world. Where every she came from, they kept her naive and that in itself could very well get her seriously injured or killed.

He felt his chest tighten but quickly washed it down with some sake. All he could do now was wait and watch a sleeping beauty. Even with the soil stuck to her ivory skin, she was still a looker. "Tch.." She was still going to drive his patients even when she's sleeping. Date's mood continued to become more and more bitter as he waited. "I'll get you back for this, Short Stack. I promise..." He mischievously chuckled to himself as he continued to wait.

"Well if anything, this may turn out to be a party... Let's just hope it's quick." Date sunk back into this thoughts quietly. He'd let her have her rest, she needed it...


	8. Only Time Will Tell

Sam felt a light shake to her shoulder. It was firm but gentle. From the nature of it, she guessed it wasn't Masamune. The girl tried to move but unfortunately pain kicked in from a sore back and shoulders. Her ankle lightly throbbed. A whimper escaped her lips.

Sam's green eyes fluttered open. To her surprise it _**was **_the One-Eyed Dragon, looking down at her. The woman slowly rolled on her back and looked up at him sleepily. Her full lips parted slightly as she took in a deep breath. The woman's hair was a wreck and spiraled every where. Her dark hair now looked like a light brown clay pot that a bird nested in.

Masamune gazed into her eyes briefly no, matter how awful one might think she looked. He felt his mouth grow dry and his throat itch as he tried to swallow. The lord quickly turned his head to break the spell her gaze had over him.

Samantha sat up. Her skin was itchy and the mud pinched the tiny hairs on her arm and legs as she moved. Kojūrō gave her a softened smile as he sat at the small table across from his lord. Sam tried to smile back at but her lips weren't moving.

"Wake up Short Stack", Masamune's voice was slightly demanding. Sam rubbed her eyes and stretched. The sound of the rain and the smell of cool moisture in the air indicated it was still night time at least. "Is Youji alright?" Kojūrō nodded.

Sam groaned. The woman also took note, she was sleeping under Masamune's white haori. "Thank you", she mumbled in the direction of the famous warlord. "Sorry, I fell asleep..." Her eyes lazily fell on the topless general.

Sam's heart skipped a beat for a brief moment. She couldn't help but stare momentarily. The young woman rubbed her face and patted her cheeks. Sam had never saw a man so lean and cut before. His muscular build wasn't bulky or large. He wasn't stacked like a gym rat, he was perfect, like he was a Spartan carved from marble. Now she thought about it, this was the second time she's seen him topless. I'm an idiot, she thought quietly to herself.

Date raised an eyebrow but smirked. Sam had a light hint of pink across her dirty cheeks. The lord and his retainer both let out a faint chortle. Masamune couldn't pass up an opertunity to pick on her. "Like what you see?" Sam squeaked. It was a sound that took him by surprised and he couldn't help but laugh.

Sam felt her cheeks grow bright red. "Shut up... Stop teasing me..." The young woman started to groan again. She wanted to be any where but there. "No, and what have I told you about barking orders? Want me to _**remind **_you what happened?" "Touch me again like that... I swear." Sam growled her threat through her teeth. "You'll what", he challenged expecting her not to be able to go through with such and empty promise.

"I'll leave", she said bluntly. Masamune's eye faltered. He didn't want her to go, not like that, again. "Tch. Troublesome woman." Date crossed his arms and sat back on his seat like a child about the throw a tantrum. "Fine... I won't lay a finger on you, like that again but..." His lips curled up and his eye flickered in the lantern light.

"You'll, what", Sam asked while taking a hard swallow. "Oh.. You'll see. Just wait." Her cheeks turned red as she flustered. Sam didn't like, _**not **_knowing. "You're an ass." "I'm not arguing Lady Yamamoto." "I'm not a lady", she growled. "Oh, but from what we found in your pack you are. Though I don't understand why you need such lacey looking things. You don't seem like the material type."

Sam paused a moment and then realized what he was talking about. Her ears and cheeks grew hot. Green orbs flared up and narrowed on the lord. "You didn't! You couldn't have! Do you not have any decency?" Sam felt slightly exposed now that her undergarments were topic of discussion.

Sam flailed her arms up and down. She had become animated again. Masamune started roaring in laughter. "I'm sorry but they were soaked, your whole pack was. Some of the men had a few of their wives come over to care for your belongings. I happened to see them hanging them to dry."

The young woman was mortified. She used the white haori to cover her face. A muffled, "you're a mean, mean lord. Why me? Why does everything have to happen to me?" Both men couldn't stop laughing at this point. The loyal retainer thought it was rather rude for his master to bring up her intimate belongings but her reaction was rather entertaining.

After having a good laugh at poor Sam's expense. Kojūrō decided to inform the young lady her bath was ready. Sam lifted her head and her eyes grew large as she tried to stand. Both men had placed a firm hand on each of her shoulders, forcing her to sit quickly.

Masamune still couldn't stop himself from chuckling. "Not used to being hurt, are you?" Something in Date's taunting voice caused her to proceed with caution. "Not really...", she hesitantly admitted.

The general smirked. "Need help?" His tone dropped to a mischievous whisper as he lowered his head to hers. She could feel his warm breath caress her cheeks. Once again, she felt like a mouse with no place to run.

"Something tells me I should tell you no and try to make it on my own." He smiled. "Afraid?" "You can say, I can hear something in your voice that makes me feel as if you're up to something."

Sam could have swore he was a devil. His smile curled up into a broad toothy grin. His eye, shimmered with glee. "My lord... I'm going to retire unless you need me." Date gave his retainer a dismissive wave. Kojūrō nodded. He knew his master held no real ill intent for Lady Yamamoto and it would be safe for him to leave the two unsupervised.

Masamune wasn't like the other lords. He wouldn't take a woman against her will. The One-Eyed Dragon may tease her a bit but nothing that would cause her serious harm. The loyal retainer would however, be listening for her protests. He wouldn't allow his lord to go to far this time but in her condition he figured his master would be gentle with her. After all, she did make her terms very clear and it was obvious that Lord Masamune didn't wish her to leave.

Kojūrō couldn't help but to continue to smile to himself as he made his way down the dark hallway leading to his room. His master, it seems, has found a new piece of treasure and wants to keep it close to him. The man wasn't going to argue with his charge on this. Not as long as Masamune continued to stay in good spirits around her.

"Lord Masamune, you just had to tempt the Heavens and now you're stuck with her. I will help you where I can, but good luck like all men need when dealing with a woman they're slowly falling for." Kojūrō chuckled under his breath. He could see his lord easily falling for _**this **_one. Any lord in his right mind would. The retainer just wanted to see how long it would take his lord to figure it out and if Sam would reciprocate the same feelings. "Only time will tell..."


	9. You Owe Me

**I apologize for the short chapters, I have recently come down with something and I'm not feeling to good. I figured short little chapters is better then no chapters at all. Remember review. I enjoy hearing your thoughts, also as another disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC... Thanks :) **

Sam continued to stare at Masamune sternly. "What is it, Short Stack", he asked in a drawn out voice. He was amused by her boldness. "Why can't you just give me back my books?" Date chuckled. "Because I need a servant and now, because of your meddling, you owe me."

Sam's brows furrowed. "Because you and your friend saved us?" A shimmer in his dark, left eye told her there was more and that caused a cold shiver to go down her spine. "Partially because of that, yes..." A light chortle left his lips as he poured himself another cup of sake.

Samantha slapped her hand over her eyes. "What do you want now", she mumbled out. "For you to remain here until either you can repay your debt for the life I saved or until I see fit." Sam's jaw dropped. Her eyes narrowed. "No! Absolutely not! Our original deal was..." Masamune snapped. "It's voided. I saved your hide." He didn't like being told no, no matter what it was..

Masamune took in a deep breath before snatching her wrist and pulling her close. Her eyes filled with anger and fear. He subconsciously loosened his grip but didn't let go. He wasn't going to hurt her, he just wanted her to listen. "You could have been killed! What good is it, if you make a deal and you can't keep it?"

Date didn't really understand why it bothered him as much as it did, at the thought of her getting hurt. Maybe it's because he saw her naive and weak. That couldn't be it, he saw her strength when she shielded that boy with her body. It wasn't fear of losing her own life, it was fear of not being able to protect another. He realized then, he saw a part of himself in her. Every time they've crossed paths, that same defiant streak that runs deep in him, ran deep through her.

His left, dark eye lit up. The woman shivered from fear. She didn't know what to do. He looked so angry with is dark eye glaring at her and his lips tightly sealed. She didn't know how to make it better. Sam made the mistake of trying to struggle, she wanted to run. Masamune moved forward and pushed her on her back with his own body. The hard floor offered no comfort. His body weight pinned her.

Date dipped his head and leaned into her ear. "Look, like it or not I saved your ass and that boy's too. Now either you can serve me with the same terms as before or ..." "Or, what?" Sam tried to lift her knee to wedge him off but Masamune pushed it down with a free hand. "You have an imagination, use it."

Sam forgot about her fears as her face turned bright red, her skin burned to the touch. "You're an asshole! Damn it Masamune, you had me going! God, I'm getting you back for this", she exclaimed, gritting her teeth. Date couldn't help but laugh. He wasn't _**really **_teasing her, it was the sake working it's magic but he figured he'd let her believe he was though.

Masamune sat up, pulling Sam up into him. Her clothes were rough and stiff from the thick, dried mud. "Come on, I'll help you to your bath. One thing is for sure though. You do owe me one for saving that brat." Sam blinked as she placed her hands on his bare chest to push back. "Saving him, yes. I'll agree to that but you're not going to ask me to repay you for my life as well?"

He let out another chuckle. The vibration of his chest, under her fingertips stirred a girlish curiosity in Sam. The woman stopped pushing back and laid her palms flat on his chest. Her cool finger tips, felt his smooth, warm skin as she flexed the fingers. It was the first time she'd ever touched a guy's chest. It wasn't like what she'd had expected. It was smooth and cooler then she thought. She figured all guys were hot to the touch and rough all around.

Date, wasn't complaining either. Sam's soft touch sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine and something awoke deep with in him. It's been a few months since he's sought a woman's attention and he now he had one in his lap, practically petting his chest. Damn, and she had to make it feel good too, he thought. Her eyes curiously darted upward to meet his gaze. His smile was placid and the man's expression had changed, she didn't know what he was feeling or thinking. "What", she whispered.

He forced his mind back to the conversation at hand. "No, your life is mine. As a servant, you are my charge. You take care of the things I need and I protect you." Sam mulled over the words he just said. "So..., you say I'm your charge. I didn't know that's how servitude worked. I always thought it was the servant's job to care for their master and that was that."

"You can say, I'm not like the other lords", he softly spoke. His voice was thick and hypnotizing. Sam's mouth went dry. She could taste the grains of dirt on her tongue. Her stomach knotted. The woman's heart started to pound wildly in her chest as Masamune reached up with one hand and tilted her chin upward. Her breathing started to become erratic. _**God no... Don't, not like this! My first kiss should be magical! Like under the stars, in the moon light or something! **_Sam's mind quickly raced.

Masamune tilted his head forward slowly. The anticipation rocked him like a giant wave. He knew it was the sake but it had been so long since he laid his lips on another woman's, he didn't care. He did find it rather enticing the way her cheeks grew redder with every minute that passed. "Samantha...", he whispered. Masamune, actually enjoyed rolling her odd name over his tongue. It sounded feminine in every sense. Sam swallowed a hard lump developing in her throat.

"Boss!" Masamune knew the voice of one of his commanders instantly from behind the shoji. "Tch." The One-Eyed Dragon pulled back quickly, annoyed with interruption. Sam rolled out of his lap. He could see she was nervous. _**Shit**_, he thought. He figured he'd have to stop drinking sake around the blasted woman.

"What is it", he inquired harshly, turning his head away from Sam who was giving him a concerned look. The shadowed silhouette kneeled. "I bring news from the north. Uesugi forces are on the move my lord." "Damn it. Get the others and have them meet me for council."

The man quickly ran off. "Kojūrō, did you get all that?" Sam startled to hear the retainer's voice. "Yes, I'll make the preparations." "Good, I want everyone there." "Yes, my lord."

Sam looked at him with confusion. She had never read where he was at war with Uesugi forces so she was a little confused. "Tch, I don't like it when there's a party and I'm not invited." She remained quiet. "I'll have one of the wives come help you. If your ankle heals before I get back, I want tea and soba noodles, plus a hot bath. Also this place better be spotless." Masamune rose himself to leave.

Samantha raised an eyebrow. She was feeling all sorts of things, none of them were coming out and expressing themselves. The man was teasing her one moment, going to kiss her the next, and then turned into a demanding ass. "Fine. Just remember though, what's the point in making a deal if you can't keep it."

Her dark, green eyes held something that caused him to hold his breath a moment. It wasn't just about hearing his own words but he figured this was her own way of telling him to be careful. If he get's hurt there's no way he'd be able to protect her. That was the underlined agreement the two had formed. "No problem Short Stack, this shouldn't take to long."

At that Masamune left her in the room. Sam could already hear the heavy foot steps of his soldiers making their way to the war room. A large part of her worried for him and his men. She hoped all of them would return safely but she understood it was warring time. Everyone's life was on the line, so Sam guessed she was lucky to have Masamune for a boss; a man who actually cared for his men and saw them irreplaceable.

Sam felt her heart sink with every man that walked in the hallways. She couldn't help it. It was in her good nature. Samantha closed her eyes and leaned back on the floor. She wasn't trying to dwell on the depressing fact of life, in this time frame. Sam figured all she could do is pray and offer an extra helping hand when they got back...


	10. A New Friendship Begins

**I'm feeling better now! Thank you for the kind reviews and your support. I hope you guys like this. A little side note: I brought in another OC for a few reasons, it adds color to the story, plus Sam needs a partner in crime. :) Tell me what you think of her, your opinons do matter. Again, thank you!**

Sam laid there with her green eyes closed. Voices flooded the hallways of the dojo. She had to admit it was interesting to listen to the various conversations taking place. They were all deciding who was flanking who, who was taking the lead charge, who was going to come up from the rear to insure the enemy doesn't come around and surprise them from behind. The intricate details of war. The young woman would have never have thought about the situations they were discussing.

Sam heard the shoji slide open. Her eyes opened to see another young woman about her age, quietly walk in. Samantha sat up and smiled. The woman bowed while adjusting her pink kimono over her white hadajuban. Her sleek, black hair was pulled up in a bun with two gold, comb like hair pins on each side holding it in place. The woman's cheeks were sun kissed with freckles and had a slight golden hue to her smooth skin.

The young woman took once glance at Sam on the floor and gasped. "Oh! You _**are **_filthy", she exclaimed. Samantha groaned. The woman's dark eyes glanced to the floor out of embarrassment of her own outburst.

"I know... It's been a rough night." Sam tired to soothe the poor woman who was now fretting with her finger tips. "I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Samantha interrupted her. "Na, don't worry about it. Look I know I look like a piglet that just got done rolling in the mud. It's alright. No offense taken."

The woman gave her a gentle but nervous glance. "Look my name is Samantha, but everyone just calls me Sam. What's yours?" The girl squeaked. Sam had never met someone so meek before, it was kind of entertaining. "Miu Suzuki." The woman got on her knees and bowed.

"Hey.. no, no. No bowing. I don't, so you shouldn't have too." Sam thought the poor thing was going to die. Her cheeks grew pale and one of her comb like hair pins, almost fell out. "Wha... Wha..." Word's tried to form on Miu's lips but to her dismay they weren't. Sam had to chuckle.

"I only bow to those who don't put their pants on like I do." Miu bit her bottom lip and continued to fret with her fingertips even more. She really didn't know what to make of Sam. Her eyes darted between the floor and the dirt covered woman in front of her. "Well, Masamune said he have one of his soldier's wives come help me." Sam paused to watch the young woman continue to sit on her knees nervously. "My ankle is screwed. I can't walk on it at all and all I really want is to feel clean again."

The woman nodded obediently. "I... I... have no husband. I'm the eldest daughter of Sadao Suzuki one of the great lord's commanders. I was sent to help tend to you while your ankle heals. I hope I'm not a disappointment. If you were looking for an elder woman with more..." Sam heard enough, she interrupted her once more.

"You're fine... and stop treating me like I'm important or something. I'm nothing special besides judging from what I can see of your clothes, you're higher in status then me. I'm just a person who agreed to serve Masamune until I get my books back."

The poor girl's cheeks lost more color. "Are you feeling ok, Miu... You look pale." The nervous female nodded towards Sam who was genuinely concerned for her health. "I, uh..." Miu took in a deep breath and exhaled as she spoke quickly. "I'll explain during your bath." She gave Samantha a weak smile.

Sam raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Miu rose to her feet and offered a helping arm. To much to Samantha's surprise, Miu was her height. No wonder she was sent to help. It was much easier for Sam and her new acquaintance to assist one another. Not to mention the 17 year old could recognize this girl wasn't going to correct her, when it came to customs, every step of the way. She had a sneaky suspicion Kojūrō hand picked her for the job.

Once they got to the bathing room, Miu helped Sam take off her clothes. Both girls were flinching to the random out bursts of the men in the war room as laughs and hollers echoed through the entire dojo. Sam heard Miu, quietly gasp. "What is it", Samantha whipped her head around to look at the quietly shaking, and whimpering Miu. "Nothing" the poor thing exclaimed trying not to stare at her now filthy kimono.

Sam chuckled. "I'll get that clean for you later. If you want, you can borrow some of my clothes until then." The woman looked like she was about to cry. "What is it, now?" Miu trying not to look in the direction of Samantha who was now sitting on the wooden stool ready to clean herself before getting into the ofuro. "This is my only kimono", Miu mumbled out softly.

Sam blinked. "Really...?" Samantha felt bad for her new friend. "Uh... You know, I'm sorry... I wish I had known that! I would have had you take it off. I'll clean it for you, I promise..." Miu tried to smile as she looked into Sam's apologetic green eyes.

"It's ok...", Miu said sadly. "I'll just have to clean it later." "No.. absolutely not. It's my fault you're dirty too! Here, bathe with me and later I'll take care of your pretty kimono." Something in Miu's dark eyes easied a bit as she begun to fret with her fingertips again. She strummed them erratically and nervously but a faint smile formed on her pink lips.

You... you really think it's pretty", the girl asked meekly. Sam nodded and smiled. "Yeah, don't you?" Miu's eyes casted down to the floor as she slowly took out her combs. Her long raven colored hair, fell almost to her waist. "Yes, I do. It was a gift from my mother." Miu's voice sounded so soft and sweet. Her expression showed the reminisce of a wonderful, but painful memory.

Sam recognized it on the spot. She too had those same long, sad expressions herself occasionally. Especially when she held her unicorn at night. "You know, don't worry... I promise I'll take really, really good care of it. It'll be spotless. If it makes you feel any better, I'll even let you hover over me as I wash it."

Miu blushed slightly. "Thank you but you don't have to do that. I should have realized I too was going to get dirty. I do really appreciate it, I mean thinking it's pretty and all." Sam nodded.

Miu's blush deepened. "Oh, I almost forgot. Your pack. Kojūrō-sama instructed I bring it before fetching you." Sam giggled. "I knew it." Miu's head tilted as she finished disrobing. "Knew what", she asked in a nervous tone.

Sam's eyes shifted back to her wounded ankle as she stretched out on the wooden stool. "Kojūrō, Masamune's retainer, hand picked you to help me...", Sam's playful tone caused her new friend to cover her mouth as she turned away. The poor woman's ears were burning bright red.

If Sam didn't know any better she'd say Miu may have had a little thing for the loyal retainer. She could understand why. The man was gentle with his words and very thoughtful towards complicated situations. Sam, unfortunately, had the luck of seeing his cold side of him as well. The woman shivered as her memories were surfacing.

Miu noticed Sam grow quiet as she went to grab for the young woman's black bag. "S... Sam?" Samantha jumped out of her skin causing Miu to startle and drop her bag. Sam started roaring in laughter. "I'm sorry!" Miu gave her nervous chuckle and picked her pack back up.

Sam grabbed the damp, muddy thing. "I'm going to wash my hair and shave", she squeeled like a child. "I can't wait to get all this dirt off me", she exclaimed happily. Miu shortly joined Sam and assisted her where she needed it.

The two washed up and became fast friends. To Sam's surprise, Miu was the eldest of 3 girls. She was a year older then Sam. Her father, a year ago, had given up on trying to find her a husband. Because of her timid nature, he didn't want her to marry off to a cruel husband, but on the other hand that left her with little possibility of finding a man.

To Miu's surprise, Sam was only a year younger then her but she could read and write. She wasn't of age to marry yet where she came from and she was trying to become a doctor. Sam attened this school called a college where the girl had to be most of her time. Though Samantha fully denies it, Miu was told she was lady; possibly nobility who was trying to play off as a commoner.

Miu believed Sam's story over the rumor and felt some relief from her blunders of courtsey earlier. When she explained this to her new friend, Sam laughed and dismissed any worries Miu had. Physicians held no noble title but they did make a bit of money if they were good. Samantha informed her of how she was raised and though it was all strange to Miu, it sounded about right.

It seemed strange to both girls but it some how felt comforting. Miu knew her new friend was going to make waves but it would be intriguing to see how she handles the pressure and maybe learn a thing or two from it. Miu saw herself as a lesser person because of her timidness and Sam held no reserve. Miu figured they just might compliment each other, besides Kojūrō-sama asked her personally to keep an eye on her. She swore silently to herself when he asked, that she wouldn't fail. Not him...

Sam knew she would have a hard time in this place but she made an agreement and the young woman had no intention of breaking it. As frustrated as she was, Sam would stick this through. Besides, something about Masamune getting the last word in, didn't sit well with her. She needed to get her jabs in to feel better. Call it childish but it was something the young woman felt compelled to do.

Without any warning, the women heard the men give a shout in unison. Miu and Sam both startled almost spilling the tea, Miu had made for them. "There they go", Miu said warily. A shadowed, sad look on her face told Sam everything she needed to know. "They'll be back. I promise", Sam said softly, trying to cheer up her companion.

Miu just gave a sad but gentle smile. After that, the two could heard the beating of hooves and neighs of horses begin to leave the premises. Sam prayed for everyone while Miu prayed for her father. Samantha couldn't help but feel her heart sink further knowing not everyone was going to come back. Both women watched the unmoved shoji that lead to the outside, in silence.

Neither of them looked at each other until all the sound had dissipated. Both girls eyes were filled with dread and worry. A wordless conversation went on for the rest of that evening as they sipped their tea...


	11. Welcome Home

**Ok, so I just realized my last chapter was my rough draft and not the finished product. I'm soo sorry, the draft does suck and the chapter was boring but it was a necessary evil, I will try and fix it tomorrow. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I can honestly say it's much better. **

It had been a week since Masamune left. Returning was something he was looking forward too for the first time in a long time. For some reason, the man couldn't get his thoughts off Sam. Even while he was battling, his mind would wonder off and think about her. He was curious to see if she would be home holding up her end of the bargain or would she and her books be gone.

Kojūrō had a good chuckle at his lord's expense. He could tell the young dragon was slightly distracted. Masamune had never really been around the opposite sex much. He was always to busy fighting to see much of anything else so it was no surprise to the loyal retainer that the only woman who would grab his lord's attention would be the loudest and most stubborn.

As both men dismounted in front of the dojo, a young woman in a dark blue kimono with bright gold fish patterned on the fabric, came barreling out in a panic. It took a moment for Kojūrō to recognize the short, young woman. Worry filled both men as they glanced at each other.

The loyal retainer blocked Miu from running any further and caught her with a firm but gentle arm around the mid section. The poor thing screeched before realizing who had a hold of her. She was pale and scared. Her breathing was erratic, and her dark eyes were wide. "Shh... Miu, what's going on?" His deep voice caught her attention enough to catch her breath. "Kojūrō-sama you have to hurry! Lady Sato is going to kill Sam!"

Masamune was off in a flash. "My lord", the retainer called out but it was to late. Date, as if he was storming an enemy's castle, was off inside making haste. The dragon's heart raced. He hoped he could reach Sam in time. "_**Short Stack**_", he roared out.

The man paused in the middle of the training room. His heart was beating in his ears. Date's dark, left eye scanned the surrounding entry ways, he needed to know where she was. His lungs hurt from the sharp breaths he inhaled. The man gritted his teeth.

Masamune heard a faint whimper or cry, he couldn't tell what it was but it was familiar. He knew it was Samantha. Date ran to the direction of the sound. He sliced through every set doors in his path. Something dark stirred inside of him, it was primal and angry.

The One-Eyed Dragon stood outside room and listened for a moment. "I'm going to take your pretty little eye as a memento", he heard the sweet tone of Lady Sato's voice dance lightly. "I don't think any Lord would mourn over a whore if she lost her eye. What do you think?", the woman's voice continued to ring with pleasure.

He could hear Sam's voice muffled as if she was being gagged by something or someone. The commander had heard enough and with speed, his sword cut through the shoji with ease. The two female servants holding Samantha down to her knees, wailed and ran. "Don't you...", the Sato woman yelled out at them. Blurs of green and gold left the room, before woman could finish her sentence.

Nanako turned her head and saw a demon standing in the entry way, stepping closer and closer. His crested helm, shimmered a little light while his face was over shadowed. Just his left eye could be seen. It was filled with blood lust. His black armor seemed to swallow any light in the room. His blue kataginu was stained in blood. He looked something out of a horror movie, Sam thought.

Masamune tilted his sword, the edge towards the ground at an angle. It was a maneuver used for beheading. Every muscle in his body was clenched. His silence spoke in wordless volumes. Sam knew he actually was about to kill the woman in the red and white, two layer kimono. Nanako stood in fear. Never had she had someone turn their sword on her and ready to use it.

Samantha got up and moved in front of Date. His dark eye lowered to the shorter woman. His mind was filled with angered thoughts of killing the Sato woman but seeing Sam's shimmering green eyes gave him pause. She was ok, from the looks of it any ways. Her dark brown hair was pulled back, allowing him to drink in her delicate, ivory colored features.

Sam was still practically wearing nothing in her tight yellow top and form fitting blue pants but he didn't care at the moment. "Welcome home", she whispered tenderly. He made brief grunt, causing her to smile gently up at him. "Soba noodles and tea correct?" The man nodded, still unable to form words. Sam could see the young dragon was still edgy.

"Well then, I'll get started on that. Why don't you go to your room and grab the clean cloths I laid out for you on your futon. I'll start the water for the bath and while you soak, I'll cook." Masamune slowly started to unwind, he resheathed his sword.

Sam assumed it was the temptation of home pleasantries that caused him to stand down when it was something much deeper then that. Once the man could see she wasn't in harm's way any more, he could breath. Date was relieved his servant was well and in one piece.

The short, little woman patted the commander's chest gingerly. He smelled of sweat, blood, and leather. Sam could understand why the man snapped. A week of war, to come home to your house being occupied by a woman who was causing trouble. Especially when all he probably wanted was a hot bath and noodles. She'd be ticked off herself if she was in his shoes.

Also relieved to see Masamune in one piece after a week away, she went to take a step back but the general didn't know what other tricks the Sato woman had up her sleeve. The closer Sam was to him, the better he felt. Masamune wrapped a firm arm across Samantha's back and pulled her closer. Sam yelped out of surprise. This caused him to chuckle. A faint smile formed on his lips.

Nanako glared at the two. "She's a servant and yet you treat her as if she's an equal!" Sam trembled slightly. A slight scent of fear, filled the air around Masamune causing the smile to fade into a frown. "She's my charge", the One-Eyed Dragon said in a matter of fact tone. "I think it's best you leave before I take your head as compensation for doors I now have to replace."

Sam could hear the truth in his last statement. Her eyes widened as she looked up to the man who wasn't looking at her but at someone he considered as an enemy now. "You come into my home without my permission, you seek to deal out punishment without my consent, and you stand here spewing venom at me... You forgot your place as a woman when you address a man."

The cold tone of his words startled Samantha. She never expected him to be so callous but after all, Sam guessed she kind of deserved it. Nanako stood in shock as she'd never seen a lord so angered over a stupid servant. The woman swallowed hard and crumpled to the ground begging for forgiveness.

"No... The only forgiveness you've received today is Lady Samantha stopping me from killing you. I had full intention on doing so. Your actions here, are acts of treachery. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to start a war between your family and mine. Get out before I change my mind and take your head."

The woman started sobbing loudly. "I didn't mean too! Do you know what my father will do to me if I come back so soon?" "I know what he'll do and I don't care", he growled coldly back. Sam blinked as she was a bit confused to what they were talking about. "I will do anything my lord! I beg you!"

A stab of sympathy hit Samantha's heart. The Sato woman was horrible and twisted but Sam did make an oath to save as many lives as she could. She let out a deep sigh. Masamune caught it. "No, Sam... She tried to kill you."

Samantha turned around and leaned back. It seemed natural since she was in his arms already. "I know you don't like her, neither do I but I _**did **_make a vow. I'm not like you, I don't get the luxury of turning away my enemies." Date made a click with his tongue through his teeth.

"I purpose her and her escorts reside in the servant's quarters." Sam startled and flinched against his chest. "Kojūrō", Sam exclaimed being happy to see him. Masamune continued to hold Sam with an arm across her chest, resting his hand on her rib cage. The retainer knew why he was doing it but it was rather interesting to see none the less.

"Why", the One-Eyed Dragon snarled out as he watched the long, black haired woman on her knees with her forehead touching the ground and her hands folded neatly in front of her. Her double layered kimono sprawled out like a red and white flower. She was softly begging for her life.

"It would make you seem more gracious my lord. Besides you could make her pocket out the change for the damages. You and I both know, the dead don't pay." "I hear you", the commander sneered.

"Alright, you can stay in the servant's quarters. You can consider it as type of house arrest. You are not allowed to leave; your servants are not allowed to leave. I will have food brought to you. In three days time, then you are to head home. I never want to see you again, ever... Any breaking of these rules and I will see it as an act of war. I will kill you and send your pretty little head back in a basket to your father, shortly before I invade."

Sam could hear the razor sharp edge in his tone; it made her hairs on her arms stand up. Masamune wanted Nanako to know he wasn't playing around and he had no intentions on entertaining the idea of marriage. The woman softly said thank you as she gathered herself up, giving a quick glare in Sam's direction before leaving. The young woman grabbed Date's arm and gently squeezed it for comfort.

Masamune's eye glanced down to watch Sam hold on to him for some support. He didn't know how to feel or what to think. "Tch, troublesome Short Stack." "Hmm...", she looked up at him hearing his curse. "You do realize, if I find out this was all your fault I'm going to throttle you", he teasingly said with a smirk upon his lips.

"Yeah, yeah... This time it wasn't my fault though. The woman wanted to cut off Miu's hands for making the tea to strong. So I told her off, giving Miu enough time to run. I would have out ran them too if it wasn't for her retainers blocking the door ways. Then shortly after, I was tackled; next thing I know you busted in right as she was going to carve out my eye."

Kojūrō nodded. "Her story matches Lady Suzuki's, my lord." Masamune chuckled. "Well..., Short Stack about that bath..." Sam smiled brightly. "Of course... and thank you...", she said joyfully before exiting. "Don't worry Kojūrō, I didn't forget about you either. Miu, laid out your clothes on your futon as well", Sam hollered out from the other room before looking for her friend to help her get everything started.

Masamune softly chuckled to himself. "Troublesome woman that one is..." Kojūrō let out a chortle himself. "She fits right in with us, doesn't she?" "Tch... Don't tell her that. It'd go straight to her head." Both men started laughing as they headed to their respected rooms to undress. Both of them delighted to see clothes prepared and thick towels laid out over small rinsing buckets.

Date could definitely get used to this he thought to himself. "You maybe troublesome but at least you know how to make up for it", he spoke quietly as if his words were forming from his thoughts. Masamune had to smile. "Yep, this was going to be interesting."

The lord had one woman who was poisoned to the core, fighting for her life, and future. She would do anything to save her own skin and was as twisted and blood thirsty as some of the generals he's killed on battle field. The man had no liking for her, he didn't even bat his left eye at her beauty. In his opinion, her features were to sharp and pale. She reminded him of the story of the silver fox. He sneered.

Then he had Short Stack who went against his and hers own common sense. She was trying to buy enough time to save the other's life; even after her assault from the scheming witch. Sam was unique in every sense of the word.

Masamune stopped and looked at the hand that held her. He didn't realize how soft a woman could be. The One-Eyed Dragon quickly chalked it up to not being able to hold a woman for a while and that's what his sudden fascination with the Sam was. He wasn't even going to entertain the idea of lust with that woman. Date had to much respect for her.

The young general figured once he would be able to fill his manly needs, he could get his head on straight. Date just needed to get through most of tonight. After a few cups sake, he'd take a walk in his favorite district. That thought made him happy. He needed a break anyways. Sam's wasn't the only one who's world was turned upside down. "Damn it, Short Stack", was all he could muster before heading to the ofuro.


	12. Distractions

After noodles and tea, Masamune ordered Sam to fetch the sake and bring it to the deck. Once she got back, the lord was surprised to see a black pack on her back. "What's that for", he asked as he eyed her womanly features. Realizing he had clenched his jaw, due to her distractions he snarled. Short Stack put on some clothes please..., Date pleaded inside his head, unable to take his eye off her. He felt his chest and everything else throbbing as she took her place between the men.

The man tried to focus on the white porcelain cups she was filling but his left eye kept wondering upward towards her exposed cleavage. Masamune felt his skin begin to burn. It had been so long since he sought out the company of a woman, the man practically had to peel his eye off her chest but his mind wouldn't give him any rest.

The thin yellow straps perched up on her shoulders offered no comfort from the assault of smooth ivory, bare skin. Masamune felt his mouth begin to water, like a starving man over a piece of meat. He let out a huff of discontent. His expression formed a scowl. Sam leaned over and put the circular cup in front of him and turned to do the same for Kojūrō. She was oblivious to Date's actions but it didn't go unnoticed by the other male in the group.

Masamune couldn't help but trace an invisible line with his dark eye, to her rear. Her pants were tight fitted in his opinion. He could see the shape of her hips and her perfect ... "And now that I've served the sake, I have to go", she chimed. Her words interrupted his train of thought. His mind snapped back to the conversation at hand.

Date wanted to ask where she was going to go but didn't want to look like an idiot from his distractions earlier. He just nodded. Sam quickly gathered up her pack and took off down the path at full speed. Masamune whistled. "Damn, she's fast." The lord took a sip of his sake, his taste buds tingled at the taste of the bitter alcohol.

"My lord", Kojūrō questioned. "What is it?" "It's nothing Lord Date." The loyal retainer decided to bite his tongue as his lord tossed his head over to the side. The man's cheeks were burning and it wasn't from embarrassment. It was something else. Masamune took in a deep breath of fresh, cool air to help clear his senses and ease his tense body.

The young dragon adjusted his white haori while under the scrutiny of his retainer who seemed amused at his lord's discomfort. "She's a beautiful woman" Kojūrō assured. The One-Eyed Dragon sneered. "It's not like that." His retainer lifted a brow as he sipped from his own cup. "I haven't been able to visit the north side of the town. I need to go", Date groaned.

"As you wish my lord." Date glared at his retainer who seemed to be covering a snicker in his voice. The man kicked out a leg to become more comfortable but it also was an act of anxiety. "Don't patronize me." Kojūrō closed his eyes and lowered his head. "My apologies my lord. I didn't me to come off condescending." "Tch." His retainer was reminded Masamune had some private issues that made him feel uncomfortable to talk about.

"Are you coming" Masamune asked after a moment of silence. "Only if you wish me to." Date nodded. The lord slid off the deck slowly before standing. Kojūrō followed his lord's movements.

Masamune adjusted his dark blue hakama and white haori while his retainer adjusted his light green haori and darker green hakama. Masamune had to smile with delight. Finally some relief, he thought quietly to himself as they walked towards the red light district.

Once they arrived the smells of cherry blossoms and sugar cane filled his nostrils; the sweet scents of the women behind bamboo bars were enticing as he made his way to his favorite parlor. Red lanterns lit up the dirt covered streets. The smell of sake was thick in the air, Date could tell his men were also having a good time as a few of them hollered out his name in a cheer like tone. For some reason the lord felt at little at ease in this environment. Probably because of the lack of protocol and traditions, he could just be himself.

Kojūrō was close behind his lord. He too was eyeing the beautiful women waving or sitting quietly, all looking beautiful. The retainer's ear twitched a brief second. He could have sworn he heard Sam. The man shook his head, dismissing the idea. Sam, of all people wouldn't be seen here, not in a place like this. She had no reason to.

Masamune stepped into his favorite parlor. The madam came and greeted them both. "Good evening gentlemen. Welcome. It's been a long time my lords." The shorter, chunky woman bowed. She was dressed like a geshia in her bright red, silk kimono patterned in silver suns and clouds; her round face painted in white, her lips blood red. Her long black hair, pinned up.

"Madame Mizuki, pleasure", Kojūrō spoke for his lord. "No, lord Katakura the pleasure is mine...", the woman chimed. Date looked around to see if he could spot his usual woman. He was a little disappointed when he didn't see the voluptuous female. "Where's Mimi", the One-Eyed Dragon looked around.

The madame sighed heavily. "She's being seen by a physician for her _**current**_state." Both men looked at each other and before they could ask, the older woman clapped her hands twice. "We have some new girls in, I'll have you spend some time them and drink a little sake. From there gentleman you can take your picks."

Kojūrō and his lord took a seat inside a nook, filled with blue and red pillows that surrounded a small circular table. A full jug of sake was brought for everyone's entertainment. Kojūrō noticed Date remaining quiet which wasn't like his lord. With all the beautiful women surrounding them, his lord didn't even blink.

Deep down the retainer knew the cause of the problem but couldn't confront his lord about it. Masamune would have to figure it out all by himself. The women in bright red, greens, and blue kimonos were trying to engage the Lord Dragon into a conversation but to prevail.

After the fourth cup of sake Date let out a deep sigh. He noticed his hoari was opened and his bare, muscular chest was exposed, getting petted lightly. The young dragon realized he had no intrest. For some stupid reason, Sam was on the forefront of his mind. He really wished he was paying more attention to what she was trying to tell them, then focusing on her features.

Masamune started to feel a tug at his dark blue obi. He grabbed the frail wrist of the woman and shook his head. Dark red lips pouted as dark brown eyes fluttered behind long lashes. "I'm sorry, not tonight", he whispered sweetly to the woman.

Before another word could be spoken, a small child like person came sailing through the shoji that lead into the rooms in the back. The body crashed into the wall, falling to the floor. It happened so fast that the yellow and blue blur wasn't recognizable until they tried to stand.

The women cried the moment of impact but the hollered out again as a large, ape looking man with knuckles that seemed to graze the floor came barreling through. "Bitch, say that again!" The man's head was shaved, but he had a short, graying beard that followed the jaw line. The very large man straightened up a moment, giving his true height of 6'4" to may 6'5" Masamune thought. The giant ape, hunched forward again as he snarled at the child.

A pungent smell of sweat and sake filled the room. The man scratched his chest as he chuckled darkly. Masamune assess the situation. The man was muscular under his filthy black shirt, cut off at the sleeves and his tattered grey pants. A bully by the looks of it. Date's eye shifted and saw someone rather surprising. He now got a full view of who was thrown.

Sam tried to get her barings and as soon as she did she rolled out of the way of the giant's fist. "Ok, that would have hurt, you big over grown..." Her venomous voice was interrupted quickly. "_**Short Stack**_! What the hell are you doing here", her master called out angrily. Sam's green eyes darted over to see Masamune standing with three girls huddling behind him and Kojūrō standing, leaving two more girls to hold on to one another.

Unfortunately Date distracted Samantha long enough, she didn't see the next blow coming. Masamune's heart stopped, his breathing ceased, and the world went silent. He couldn't react in time. Sam was hit with such force she was sent through another wall and into the street where her limp body hit the hard ground and rolled a few times.

Everything happened so fast, the lord stopped. Then his senses came crashing down around him. He was infuriated. Madness filled his mind. The man unsheathed his sword and darted out after the behemoth. The young dragon was stopped by the howls of pain the man was making as he flailed back and forth over Sam's lifeless body.

The sound of an arrow whizzed by the lord and struck the giant's shoulder. With in mere seconds the man looked like a pin cushion but all the arrows were just in the arms and shoulders. Kojūrō turned his head to see a child perched up on the roof of one of the bars, not hesitating to let go of each arrow that seemed to turn into many. A technique he's only been able to see once before during their battle against Oda.

The retainer grabbed the hilt of his sword and lowered himself in a defensive position. His gold eyes narrowed as he tried to see who the assailant was. It was apparent, they were a friend of Samantha's but who and why were the questions he had.

Masamune watched the man begin to grunt and cry before running away like a coward. The lord was actually found it amusing. The ape hurt Samantha, he needed to pay. Date wanted to take his head but it would do no good. The man knew he couldn't just go off killing any one he pleased. It wasn't honorable and this wasn't a battle field, these were _**his **_streets. He didn't need his people fearing him and thinking he was a tyrant. It was bad enough people had cleared out to watch from behind doors and through windows.

"Master Youji, that's enough...", an old man's voice echoed out from across the street. The arrows stopped. "Yes Sensei", the boy said in a emotionless manner. "I apologize my lords. My young pupil seems to have gone a little over board", the elderly voice said from the shadows on top of one of the roofs.

The boy crouched in his spot, putting his bow over his shoulder. "Who are you old man, show yourself", Date demanded as his retainer remained stoic. An elderly gentleman stepped from the shadows. His, black hooded cloak offered no revealing of the face. "My, my... Young, Lord Masamune you have grown quite a bit, since I last saw you. I have to say, I'm impressed." "Tch, cut the crap old man. Who are you?"

Date was extremely irritated, everyone could hear it in his tone. A flash of something tiny, a piece of metal around the elder's wrist. His left eye narrowed on it. His eye widened as he saw his father's crest on the round, thin metal bracelet. "Ah, my lord. You remember now, don't you?" The old man chuckled.

Masamune relaxed. "Kojūrō, it's alright." The retainer stood straight crossing his arms, in a more relaxed stance. "Old man, Kiyomori." Kojūrō looked surprised as he turned his head towards his lord. "Your father's Kyudo master?" Date nodded. "I heard he defected." Masamune clicked his tongue.

"I didn't _**defect**_, as you so kindly put it, Master Katakura. I left because I don't believe the art of Kyudo should be used for mindless killing. I wasn't about to be just some random, assassin." Masamune couldn't help but smirk. He remember when his old man threw a childish fit when Kiyomori left.

"I see you took in a pupil after all these years living as a hermit." An aged cackle could be heard from behind the dark, hooded cloak. "Indeed my lord. Youji here, is one of my prized students." "You do realize, that prized student of yours is from the Sato Clan?" The old man chuckled once more.

"I do recall something about him denouncing his name and taking up another." An aged, crooked finger pointed out towards Sam who was beginning to stir. "Well now, that's a story for another time. Youji, you can check on your sister tomorrow. I believe she'll be ok..." "Thank you, Sensei", and just as quick as they appeared, they disappeared.

Masamune was filled with shock. Did he actually hear the Sato boy was adopted by Sam's family? He would have to ask her later as he rushed to her side, turning her over gently. Green eyes fluttered open briefly before closing. They were dull and lifeless. For the first time, he felt helpless and at fault. Date knew if he had kept his mouth shut none of this would have happened but he was so shocked to see her there.

Masamune scooped her up in his arms as gingerly as he possibly could, clutching her to his chest. The man wanted to secure her before carrying her back to the dojo. It looked like he had gently picked up a child and was cradling her in his arms.

The young lord, didn't mind at the time that he looked weak. The man had come to the conclusion, Sam somehow managed her way into becoming his friend and now he had so many questions swirling in his head. Masamune was extremely confused by her. He took in a deep breath as he tried to clear his mind. "Damn it, Short Stack... Why...", was all he could muster at the time.

The rest of the walk was silent. Neither man spoke; they both carried heavy hearts for the young woman. Both of them knew it was going to be a long night...


	13. Don't Lie to Me

**Ok, so I really hope you like this chapter. I rewrote it like 4 times. I'm not really satisfied with it but a friend of mine said post it anyways. She says I'm my worst critic. So please enjoy, and remember review. I really do enjoy hearing what you have to say. Thanks :) **

Masamune finally got her home. It disturbed him greatly that she didn't stir. He looked over her body and didn't see any signs of bleeding, nor did he see any signs of bruising around the head. Unfortunately he wasn't a doctor but he knew from experience that not all wounds bleed on the outside. "Tch, troublesome Short Stack", was all he could mumble under this breath.

Once he laid her down on his futon, he had Kojūrō go fetch his physician and summon Miu. He was going to have her watch over Sam while the man examined her. It didn't matter whether or not he was a doctor, something inside the One-Eyed Dragon didn't like nor trust another man roaming his fingers all over his servant.

While he was alone, Masamune let out a heavy sigh. His eye fell to her delicate features of her ivory face. The smooth curves of her cheeks, the tiny freckles that dotted the cheek bones. Her small, pink, pursed lips and her delicate, thin jaw line. She looked almost frail but he knew she was anything but that.

The man found himself plagued with guilt. He wanted nothing more then the woman to wake up and yell at him. Right now, he'd settled for being called an asshole. He'd prefer it actually. It would be a sign she'd be alright but unfortunately her tiny body laid there, remaining still. The only sign of life he saw was her bosom slowly rising and falling in a gradual rhythm.

Masamune reached out and caressed her cheek gingerly. The man's lips slightly parted. He was surprised by the smoothness of her skin. It felt like he was running his fingers over silk. The rough texture of his pads, scraping her skin caused her to slightly lean her head in his direction. Her brows came together, he quickly cupped the rest of cheek and thumbed her cheek bone. Her expression eased.

The young dragon had to admit he liked the feel of her. She was soft and warm, not cool to the touch like many other women. A faint smile curled on lips. His curiosity got the better of him. With his free hand he picked up a lock of dark brown hair between his fingertips. He brushed the ends with his thumb. He swallowed and almost choked. Her hair felt like a new baby bird's feathers. It was extremely velvety.

He had suspected her to be an actual lady by birthright and now he had proof. There was no way a commoner or a daughter of some long line of doctors would be able to take care of themselves this good. A slight sting of aggravation hit him. _**She lied**_, was all he could think about at the moment.

How could he trust her now, was the question running around in his head. Masamune's chest hurt. He felt betrayed. Short Stack, the one person who looked him in the eye and claimed she'd rather tell him what she thought, that same woman whom he felt he could start to trust, _**lied**_...

Date's dark, left eye narrowed on the tiny woman. He let out an audible growl and retracted his hands. His lip curled up in a sneer. "If you make it out of this, I swear I'm throttling you." His dark promise went unanswered. Masamune clicked his tongue behind his clenched teeth.

Sam began to stir. A groan escaped her tiny form. Her little fingers begun to twitch as she tossed her head. "Typical, a nightmare", he snarled out between his lips. Tears started to trickle down, her ivory cheeks. Masamune wrinkled his nose and looked away. With all the blood in his life, one thing the man couldn't stomach was a woman crying. Date took a second and wondered why his legs didn't move and why he wasn't getting up as he sat next to her.

The man was at a complete loss. He hated being lied too. This _**woman **_betrayed him and yet he still remained at her side. "Papa", she whimpered softly. Date froze in surprise and snapped his head around to look at her. Tears were now streaming down from her eyes, her face was flushed and wrinkled. She took in uneven gasps of air. Sam's full lips quivered. "Papa... Wake up papa..." Her words were in English but he understood from what little of the language he knew.

"Papa..." Her voice was starting to sound more desperate. "Damn it, Short Stack." Masamune assumed something tragic happened and maybe that was the cause of her lies. Lies were still lies, but everyone's human. At least he might be able to understand if she told him.

Now feeling sympathy, the lord leaned across the sleeping woman and whispered into her ear. "It's ok, shh..." His masculine voice, mixed with the heat of his breath on her ear, caused her to stop crying almost instantly. He could hear some sniffles but for the most part she returned to her prior state.

Sam tilted her head slightly away from the lord, exposing her neck and ear a little more. Date nose caught a strong lavender and rose aroma emitting from her hair and flesh. The smell rose from the heat, mixed from the moisture of her tears. Masamune couldn't help himself; the temptation was to great for him. He ran the tip of his nose against her neck line, just underneath the lobe of her ear.

Sam's emerald green eyes fluttered open. A warm and soothing presence was next to her. The world and her vision was fuzzy. The poor woman's mind wasn't fully grasping what was going on. It was like a pleasant soft blanket folded around her chest and nestled next to the lobe. A feathery moan escaped her throat.

Something rough and hot cupped her other side and lifted her head up just slightly. Masamune didn't realize the female was a wake. He was to much into his own curiosities to be paying much attention. Sam tugged on the warm blanket as heat trickled further down her neck. She pulled white, soft fabric up to her chin. The fog in her mind wasn't clearing and the wonderful heat filling her ear was so distracting.

Sam moaned again, this time a little louder. The delectable sound caught the general's attention. His body tensed. The man's mind raced as his lips grazed her tender flesh. He wondered if he should continue or stop due to her betrayal. He felt gentle hands slide up his ribs through the opening of his haori. The fingertips caressed his flesh. Masamune started to pant. He decided he couldn't stop now. Not with her light, feathery touches causing his own skin to dance with delight.

Samantha's mind wasn't grasping a lot of facts about the situation she was in. Her mind was numb to the facts at hand. Blankets don't move on their own. They don't breath into one ear and gently thumb the outer shell on the other side. Not only that, they don't suckle on one's lobe and flick it with their hot, moist tongue.

The woman was feeling sensations she had never before felt. Sam touched the flesh of a hard ridged chest, it vibrated as she began stroking it. She was trying to assess what it was and why it was there. The man's lips started making their way up her jaw line. Her eyes were now half lidded from the pleasure swelling inside her. Sam let out another delicious sound that traveled straight to his core.

Masamune was filled with want and need. He couldn't get over how good everything felt. The lord chuckled to himself. The most experienced woman couldn't even get a rise out of him like Sam was doing. The young dragon's heart was beating rapidly and his breaths were becoming heavier, more erratic.

Date tired to drink in her essance slowly, like an expensive rice wine. The smell of roses across her skin wasn't over powering but yet it was taunting; the lavender aroma of her hair was sweet and tantalizing. His rough pads of his fingertips kneaded the back of her neck while the other held him up. He didn't want to crush her if she had broken ribs.

His thin lips finally came to hers. He picked her head up a few more inches, tiliting it back so he could have better access. He paused a moment, his dark, left eye was soaking in her beauty. Some guilt tugged at him. The woman was disorented and yet he was taking full advantage of that fact. He was a man of honor but his need out weighed his sense. He seemed to be acting on impulse then using his head. He had to admit, she seemed to have that ability to do that to him.

Sam's green eyes shimmered in light and dark shades of green. Her mind was coming around slowly. She could feel a warm breath on her chin and lips. Samantha tilted her head up a little more. The woman didn't realize really what was going on, even with the fog slowly lifting. Her lips grazed his. Masamune was shocked how pleasant they felt.

Samantha's body grew stiff. Her green eyes widened. She clearly saw a dark brown, left eye and a black leather patch staring back at her. She felt like an electric bolt traveled all the way through her. Masamune couldn't help but smirk as her cheeks flushed. Sam sucked in some air and began to cough. Her ribs hurt.

Instead of backing away to allow the woman some air, he wanted answers. Masamune pulled Sam into him. He balled her up in his lap and sat back on his rear. Sam found herself ensnared beween arms and legs. Once she stoped coughing, the man forced her nose to nose with him again.

Samantha tried to push Masamune away. It was futile but she felt like she had to try something. She felt a headache in the frontal lobe of her mind and her ribs ache. Not to mention she didn't want him _**that **_close to her. She felt as if he was suffocating her. "Masamune, what's going on? Why are you doing this", she asked sharply.

"You lied to me. Why?" He asked with a frown on his face. Sam was confused. She looked disoriented. "Why, Sam?" His grip became tighter around her body, pushing her nose closer to his. "About what", she asked sharply again. "Your birthright", he growled. "Huh?" Masamune could see she wasn't really catching on to what he was asking. "You being a noble. You should have just told me." "I don't have a title. What makes you think that?"

He growled. His heart was pounding in all sorts of directions. Her words and expressions seemed honest enough but she had to be lying to him. No one ever smells this clean, this fresh or feels this soft. Even the nobles he's encountered didn't. That left only one other thing, maybe she wasn't lying; he just wasn't asking the right questions but he knew how to get the answers out of her.

"Tell me Sam", he demanded. His scowl had darkened and his heart started to beat even harder. Samantha could feel it under her fingertips. The organ itself was practically vibrating both of them. "I'm telling you the truth! I swear! Why are you doing this", she asked half panicked. He was holding her so tightly she thought she was going to break.

"Because I don't like being lied to", his scowl was dark and scary in Sam's mind but his voice was husky. His tone was deep. Masamune's expression said he was going to eat her. The man's voice said he was going to kiss her. Samantha was very confused.

"I'm not lying." Sam said in almost a whisper trying desperately to find her voice. The thought of him kissing had her red as a cherry in the cheeks. "I don't believe you", he continued in a thick, velvety voice. Masamune could feel the tiny woman shiver in his arms. Her bottom lip quivered. "Honest, I have no title." Sam would have been able form that last sentence with out having it hitch in her throat, if it wasn't for Date's rough hand gliding up her back under her yellow tank top.

His hand froze. Masamune couldn't get over her wide eyed, look of fear. If she was telling the truth then he could possibly ruin the friendship they were developing with what he planned next. Visions of her running away and never being seen again actually stung. For the first time coming home, he actually wanted to be there. She gave him something to look forward to and it wasn't just soba noodles and sake.

"Damn it", he growled between his teeth as he removed his hand from her back. Sam's eyes darkened. "Don't tell me you were doing this to see if I was telling the truth", she spat. A devilish smirk quirked up at the corner of his lips. "You are..." Sam started talking with her hands and becoming animated. "Gerrr..." The woman's eyes filled with flames. Masamune couldn't help but be captivated with the swirling colors in her large orbs.

"You know if someone looked up the meaning of asshole, your face would be next to it. God, if I _**knew how**_ to throttle you, I _**would**_." Masamune started laughing and couldn't stop. She started to try and push him off but he didn't let go. The man didn't want to. Her pushes were light and had no real strength behind them. It was amusing to see how hard she was trying and how red her face was turning as he failed.

Sam started coughing. She was really feel her ribs now as she laid her forehead on his chest, clutching herself. Pain was starting to register in her body. Now that she thought about it, her whole body hurt. Masamune's devilish grin, smoothed into a gentle smirk. "Here", he said as the man laid her back down on his futon.

"You know this is all your doing." His heart stopped as he gulped air, his grin was quickly erased. The young dragon's eye slowly fell to the wooden floor, he knew it was his fault too. "If you hadn't got me so pissed off at you, I wouldn't be coughing so bad." He realized she didn't blame him for getting hurt, only for being an asshole. A part of him felt worse for not trusting her. He scolded himself for being so reckless.

Sam roled over on her facing away from him. She missed his solemn look but her ears did pick up his movement. Something warm and soft was laid across her like a blanket. She recognized the white material, it was his haori. "Thank you", she mumbled softly as her eyes started to slowly drift shut. Sam was incredibly tired after what she had been through. Date wasn't surprised she went back to sleep.

"Thank you", he answered back but she missed his gratitude. All he could hear was her exhaling softly after each slow breath. He let out a light chuckle. Masamune started thinking about why he really thanked her. Other then Kojūrō, he's never really had a friend. As the One-Eyed Dragon, a supreme commander, a ruthless general, and lord over his territories, he never got to have such pleasantries. Even as a child he was taught the arts of war and friends would either slow you down or be your weakness.

One could argue Sanada was a friend as well as his enemy. Hell, there wasn't anyone else who he'd rather party with. That man literally made Masamune lose his cool demeanor and allowed him to go all out. Sam on the other hand wasn't like that. She rattled his cage in a different way. It was mainly because she just as defiant as he was and willing to risk it all for the sake of another. He liked that about her.

Masamune sighed. The room had grown dark as the lanterns burned out. The cool air nipped at his bare flesh. He didn't mind it. It seemed soothing to him. The One-Eyed Dragon was in deep thought as he heard footsteps approaching the room.

The man stood and gave Sam one last glance over his shoulder. He'd have the doctor look at her in the morning. She needed her rest. "Good night, Short Stack" he said before leaving the room slowly...


	14. Good Morning

**Sorry if this chapter is short and sweet. I've been really busy. I promise the next chapter will be a lot better. Remember, review please! I would love to hear your thoughts.**

The next morning Sam stirred. Her nose pressed firmly against something hard and a heavy weight was draped across her body. Samantha's fingers started to explore her surroundings before her eyes even opened. She was against something smooth and warm. It quivered under the pads of her fingertips. It was inviting. The young woman nuzzled into it. She felt what she briefly thought were hands run up her back and pull her in tighter.

The aroma of grass and cherry trees waft under her nose. She could clearly vision fresh, wet grass and a cherry tree like the one Masamune had in the front corner of his yard, leading to the dojo. Sam kept her arms neatly tucked to her chest and let out a deep sigh. Cool air brushed her cheek as if something warm moved from it. She whimpered. The soft, clement wall she had pressed herself against vibrated as a chuckle bubbled from it.

If Sam didn't know any better she'd swear it sounded like that jerk, Masamune. Her sleepy mind wasn't catching up to the simple fact she was nestled to the man's chest. Masamune rolled her back on her back gently, keeping in mind her injuries. Sam's eyes fluttered open. Green irises grew large as the world around her started crashing down. It _**was **_him she was laying next to. Date smiled gently at his bed mate, who was in a full panic. Her hands now firmly pressed to is bare chest.

"It's alright", he yawned. Luckily he had enough courtesy to turn his head before he exhaled. Sam licked her dry lips, trying to moisten them; he watched her and held his own breath briefly. The One-Eyed Dragon wanted to claim her mouth for his own but knew she wasn't his to have. It didn't stop the man from soaking in every moment though.

He had never woken up with a woman in his bed before, not even a prostitute. They weren't married, so why would he have them sleep with him? It was a line Lord Date wasn't going to cross with a woman who had many lovers but Sam wasn't a whore nor did she have any lovers.

Lord Date had not problems laying next to her. The man's wondering mind started remembering how he came to bed last night. His hand slid up and down her arm as she laid there in a deep slumber. He caressed her tender flesh curiously. She was so reactive even in her sleep as she twitched and swatted the proverbial bug away. Sam had rolled over to face him. He was delighted that she did. It allowed him to scoot a little closer to her.

Masamune slowly checked her out, like an inquisitive child. He delicately touched her skin and smelled her hair. The lord's curiosity had gotten the better of him and before he knew it he had wrapped himself around her, protective like. Exhaustion had taken over and his lids had drifted shut. When he woke, his chest was being lightly petted.

"Why... Why were you sleeping next to me", the she squeaked out. He let out a husky chuckle. "You see", he said in perfect English as he lowered himself. "I was cold and tired. You had my haori covering you." His baritone voice was thick and velvety. Sam's heart began pounding rapidly. She had difficulty swallowing as her breath hitched. She didn't know why, but his voice had started to enchant her.

Masamune had touched his nose to hers has his head dipped down. It was electric. Sam gasped, surprised at the sudden contact. His body was now pressed against hers. Date could feel the heavy pounding from her heart. She was scared but he couldn't fathom why. Sam had closed her eyes tightly as her blunt nails dug into his flesh. He hissed, but not from the pain. The lord felt his own body grow ridged, his breathing became heavier. If she wasn't so frightened..., he thought frustrated.

To Sam's surprise the weight lifted and the heat from his body left. Cool air nipped at her arms and shoulders. When Samantha reopened her eyes she saw him putting on his haori. She let out a sigh of relief. "How do you feel", he asked without looking in her direction. "Uh, sore... My ribs hurt and my back is killing me but that's it."

Masamune had the unfortunate luck of turning to face her as she stretched. Her long, dark brown hair was down. It framed her high cheek bones and delicate chin. The tips brushed her exposed cleavage. Her body was elongated from the stretch. He could see every inch of her feminine curve. This caused something below his pants to try and do all the thinking. His shoulders quivered as he bit down on his urges.

"Do you need a doctor?" "No", she quickly responded. "Good, if that's all, go make me something to eat. I'm famished. While you're at it, I could use some tea." His voice was thick and guttural. The lord had to clear his throat as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ok", she yawned as she got up. Sam scratched her sides and walked away unaware of Date's thoughts or actions.

Masamune let out a deep, long, drawn out breath. He was determined to find some company to help relieve the stress she was causing him. The man, for once in his life, had something within his grasp but couldn't just take it when ever he felt like it. He hated the feeling and yet he didn't know how to approach it so he could. The One-Eyed Dragon was also puzzled if he wanted to her or not. Right now everything just felt physical. He sneered to himself trying to collect his scattered thoughts.

The lord went out on his deck. The cool morning breeze from the early spring brushed his cheeks as he continued to think about Sam but his thoughts were abruptly stopped by one of his scouts riding hard and fast down his path. As soon as the man halted the dark bay horse, the gentleman in the black armor leapt off and bowed, waiting for permission to speak.

"Speak", Masamune commanded in serious voice. "My lord! Takeda's army are pursuing an unknown force to the west! Both factions passed us last night sir!" The man inhaled as he tried to catch his breath. Masamune's eye narrowed. He wasn't happy to find out his ultimate rival slipped by him in the middle of the night with an entire army. Not to mention, if Sanada was chasing someone through the night, something must have happened.

"Tell the men we ride with in the hour." The man bowed again and remounted. He rode out with lightening speed. "Kojūrō", Date bellowed out loudly. The shoji, Masamune was about to walk by, slid open. The man was on his knees already getting fitted to leave.

"If Yukimura is pursuing another, then I wonder where Lord Takeda is", Kojūrō inquired. "I know. I'm curious to know if something happened to that old man", Masamune snapped. "Damn it", the lord said in English. Both men knew Shingen wouldn't be easily taken down in battle. Masamune felt something ominous about the whole situation.

Date had gotten dressed for battle. Unbeknownst to Sam, she had brought out his food and set it on the cherry table with some tea. Though the aroma was inviting, Masamune couldn't stay. He had entered the room with a heavy step. The man looked just as frightening today as he did yesterday. A shiver went down her spine. She did her best to shake it off.

"You just got back yesterday", she muttered. He sneered but still felt like he needed to say something. "I'll be back with in a day or two." The young woman raised an eyebrow. It was clear she didn't believe his asurance or the to say it was the lack there of in his tone of voice. "Remember in 5 days I start school again", she reminded. He let out a long sigh. The man reluctantly remembered. His dark left eye gingerly fell on the tiny female.

Masamune watched her defiantly cross her arms and look away from him. He could have sworn she wanted him to stay by her childish reaction to the mentioning his leaving. "I don't care whether or not you have school. I'll still want my soba noodles and tea when I get back", he stated in a warning tone, tilting his head downward as with a frown on his lips.

"And bath", she looked at him with a smirk as she opened one eye in his direction. Masamune looked up blinking, he smiled shortly after. Both of them chuckled. They were lightly teasing each other trying to lighten the heavy air that filled the room.

"That too, Short Stack", he said as he turned on his heels to leave. "I'll leave the place to you. Just have it spotless when I get back." She reassured with a hail storm of 'yeah, yeahs' followed by an I know.

Sam followed him out to see his loyal retainer in what she would refer to as a yakuza style dress. She was a little surprised to see him dressed like a bad ass in her eyes. He was suppose to be the nice guy. "Take care of each other for me will ya", she called out. Masamune's retainer nodded as the lord himself mounted his steed.

Samantha felt a little helpless as she watched the two turn and ride off out the tall gates shortly followed by other soldiers riding behind them. Even with the knowledge she held from the future, she still worried about him and the others. She bit her lower lip. Sam really wished she could tell him everything but she knew she couldn't. One, he wouldn't believe her and two, it could alter the future.

"Why did he have to keep her books", she groaned. "Oh well...", Sam said as she continued to talk to herself. "Not going to dwell on that... Now time to eat." At least she had that going for her; she also wondered how Miu was doing and if she wanted to come over. "Hmm... Well, eat first and then I'll head over." Sam nodded to herself as she turned on her heals to go eat as she let her mind wonder at the tasks at hand, forcing herself not the think about the past, present or the future...


	15. The New Guest

**Ok, I rewrote this chapter I think a hundred times. My house has been crazy lately with all the visitors so I apologize if it bounces around. It hasn't been in Beta so if you find any mistakes or read something that doesn't make sense, let me know... I'll fix it when I can. :) Have a good day and please review!**

3 days went by. The heavy spring rains brought in a fearsome thunderstorm. The air was slightly warm but the heavy rain and howling wind made for bad sleeping conditions. Sam tossed and tuned. She groaned at every crack of thunder and whimpered at ever flash of lightening.

The thick, moist air was pregnant with the aroma of wet vegetation and soil. Sam would normally love the smell and sounds of a heavy storm but not tonight. She had a lot weighing on her mind. Date being one of them. Once he left, she had some thinking to do. The man's an asshole, was the conclusion of her thoughts. _How dare he always get so close to her, poke fun at her, and hold her precious books hostage? For what..., to get free labor!  
_  
Sam groaned loudly. _Then... He comes home for only a day and takes off again without even saying thank you or giving her any gratitude what so ever __**. **_That frustrated her even more and she couldn't figure out why. It's not like she liked him much other then maybe a friend. Another rumbling in the sky caused her to huff and kick her feet like a child throwing a tantrum.

The shoji doors slid open. Then there was _**that **_problem, her mind snapped in a panic. Sam scrambled to her feet and grabbed the wooden baseball bat before heading out of her room. "Look here you perverted asshole! Leave before I kick your ass!"

Sam came to the entry room of the dojo from down the hall to see a sopping wet devil in black. She screeched before realizing who it was, dropping the bat. Samantha let out a deep sigh and became animated with her hands. "Jeeze! Masamune, you really know how to give someone a heart attack!" Sam's cheeks turned bright red out of embarrassment. He would normally be amused at the sight of her, flailing with her hands, standing in her strange cloths, but this time was different. She threatened him as if he was an intruder.

His left eye narrowed on her tiny form. Samantha walked over to a stack of towels she had brought from home just in case of a time like this and made her way to him. She could feel the heat from his gaze. "What", she quickly inquired as she watched him take off his helmet. "Why did I just get threatened in my own home", he snarled through his teeth. His eye never leaving the short woman in what appears to be, what she calls, a white tank top with little orange kittens making silly faces printed on it with matching baggy pants.

Sam was quiet a moment, trying to figure out how she was going to explain what happened shortly after he left. She knew for certain he was going to blame her for it. "_**Short Stack**_", he growled deeply and impatiently. "Lean down so I can dry your head and I'll explain." The man did as she instructed. She put a white towel over his head, blocking any view of her cleavage. Needless to say he was a little disappointed.

"A man claiming to be a samurai, has been coming every morning and evening for the last two days." The thick cloth felt good through his dark hair and over his ears. "What does he want?" She dried his ears and let go so he could stand up straight, leaving the warm, soft terry cloth on his head. "To challenge you." Her expression changed to worry as she looked away.

"Why", he inquired as he leaned down and clasped her chin with his gloved hand forcing her to look at him. Sam was starting to lose her cool as her bottom lip quivered. "He thinks I'm your woman", she whimpered quietly.

He let go and paused a moment, lifting his brow. "Look he got the stupid idea in his head when he came here looking for food, shelter, and work", she quickly explained. For a moment he would have believe it was Keiji, the circus freak, but after hearing the word work he could safely rule out it wasn't him.

"Before you say a word... I did _**not **_let him in, _**nor**_ did I give him feed him, _**or** _give him any work." Masamune quickly gave her an inquisitive expression. Sam wasn't the type of person who would turn down another in need. "Why", he asked in a calm, masculine voice. Which was quite the contrary to what he was feeling on the inside. He heart burned with blood lust, like a warlord should when someone threatens the sanctity of one's home.

Sam looked straight in his eye and physically shivered. "Ever get that uneasy feeling around someone... and you hear that little voice saying you shouldn't trust them?" He nodded as he watched her color leave her cheeks. "Well there's your answer."

"So he's come by every day you say?" Her mouth twitched as she nodded slowly. Masamune could see she was genuinely scared. "He thinks I'm yours because you don't have any other servants and it's just me. I kindly explained to him that I'm not yours..., not like that anyways, and I informed him we have a verbal agreement that I'm honoring."

"He still swears up and down I'm your betrothed and I need to stop protecting you." Tears started to form in her dark green eyes and she started trembling where she stood. Sam felt her emotions start to flood inside her chest. "Has he hurt you", the young dragon asked in a low pitched voice. Samantha shook her head as she took in a deep breath to calm herself.

"He says he would never harm a cherry blosom. They're to beautiful to marr. One must simply just stare from a far and only those worthy enought shall caress them lightly." Sam waved her hand back and forth, closing her eyes tightly. "You know, let's discuss this later." Sam dried her eyes with the back of her hand and held back a sniffle by taking in a deep breath. Masamune didn't want to, he had questions that need answering. A man was threatening to take Sam away. _**His, **_Short Stack; he couldn't allow that. The commander needed as much info as possible and he wanted it _**now**_.

Lord Date reached out, grabbing Sam by the arm and pulled her back into him. "No... These things I need to know about, Short Stack" The man retorted as he scowled at her. "Masamune, I swear if you grab me like that one more time..." she snapped. His eye narrowed and met her heated, green irises.

The shoji slid further open. "Sorry for intruding, Lord Masamune", Yukimura said in a pleasant and thankful voice. Masamune clicked his tongue and quickly let go of Sam's arm, trying to avoid any questions his guest might have had walking in on the odd looking scene.

Sam took a step back and turned in Sanada's direction. Her eyes met a pair of gold orbs staring blankly back at her. The samurai in red stood there, dripping all over her floor, causing just as large puddles under his feet as Lord Date did. The aroma of leather mixed with the smells of wet soil and rain penetrated the room.

Pink dusted the samurai's cheeks a little as he quickly bowed to honor Date's woman as he adjusted his twin spears to his back. "Forgive my rudeness lord Date. I didn't know you were being greeted by..." "My servant", Masamune quickly interrupted before he started to dry his own hair with the towel that Sam left.

To the Tiger's Cub's shock, a white towel flopped over his head and light pressure started rubbing vigorously, drying his long brown hair. "Don't worry about it. You didn't interrupt anything important." She tried to comfort the new guest. "You two are soaked to the bone, I swear..." Sam spoke in her tender voice again, that same tone that caused the One-Eyed Dragon's breath to hitch in his throat. "Tch", Masamune responded. The sound went unnoticed by his counter part but he saw Sam's eyes shift in his direction. The cold expression in Date's eye caused Sam to let go of the towel and step away.

"I thank you for your kindness mam", the man half whispered, half choked out as he stood. Yukimura cleared his throat. He had never been welcomed in such a fashion before. Usually the servants bow at the feet and tend to the needs of their lords without a word spoken. This was different. She acted like it was no big deal to be in her lord's presence, or his for that matter.

"No mam, just Sam." Her gentle smile and unusual colored green eyes caused him to hold his breath and rub the back of his neck. The young man had to admit she was very pretty. "Sam...", he rolled over his tongue, not to forget her alien sounding name. "Is it short for something", he inquired. Yukimura was so taken by her sweet sounding voice and beauty, he had forgot the sheer basics of introducing one's self.

Sam nodded quickly. "Yep, but that's for a later conversation though, Mr...?" Masamune thought Yukimura was going to drop dead from embarrassment. The man started blushing violently as he went to bow; Sam, of course, put her delicate small hands on his shoulders to stop him. Neither of them noticed the grunt the One-Eyed Dragon made, showing his disapproval of his servant touching another man.

"No, no... No bowing. You've already did enough of that already." Sanada was speechless. "P.. please forgive my rudeness once again", he finally managed to spit out with some difficulty. His tongue didn't want to work. This caused the already flustered general to become even more muddled. "My name is Yukimura Sanada. I proudly serve my lord Shingen Takeda of the Takeda Clan." Sanada placed his hand on his chest and spoke loud and clear.

Samantha smiled. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." The shorter woman offered her hand out. The gesture was odd to both lords. She did chuckle as she took his into hers and shook it gently. Masamune was about to come right out of his armor and strangle Sam for being so pleasant to his enemy right in his own home. His brow began to twitch.

For some reason Yukimura wasn't insulted when she didn't lower her head, instead it felt nice to have someone gingerly dry his hair for him and look him in the eye with a smile. The hand shake was different but he guessed she was foreigner and that was how they greeted each other where she came from.

A feeling of warmth welled inside him from her presence. He found he couldn't take his eyes off her. This woman was new and different. "Now, do you guys want a snack with some sake or do you want a full meal with tea and a little warmed rice wine afterwards", Sam asked interrupting the Tiger Cub's thoughts.

"If it's not to much trouble, something light to eat. Please..." Sanada bowed once more against the woman's wishes. Sam turned and faced Masamune who was staring at her intently. His expression was harsh and almost cold. His arms were crossed and his eye slanted down at her. It was like he was studying every little detail about her for some reason. Almost calculating, Sam thought but that couldn't be it; she corrected herself.

The woman was confused to what he might be thinking. He looked cold, calculating, and angry but he always looked angry, Sam thought. She figured it was from not wanting to talk about the psycho that started showing up. He was probably pissed someone wanted to come challenge him over something so _**stupid**_.

The One-Eyed Dragon nodded in her direction. Sam turned on her heels and stepped into the hallway. "Hey, go ahead and get out of those wet cloths! I'll start the bath!" Yukimura blinked and looked at Masamune who was being his grumpy self. "I'll show you where everything is at", the man snarled, still watching the hallway his servant disappeared into.

Yukimura was a little puzzled at what just took place. He wasn't surprised Masamune had a maid that had a mind of her own, but it was definitely something he wasn't used to. He continued to dry his hair with the soft cloth the woman placed over it.

"I thank you again Lord Date for allowing everyone to rest up here, not to mention the use of your men's barracks and the doctors for the heavily wounded." "Eh", the dragon paused and drew out his sword as he turned on his heels to face the red samurai. The sound of metal echoed through the dojo as the blade's edge was met by a red spear's tip. "Pay me back on the battle field", Masamune's dark words joyfully bounced from his lips. The men chuckled as Sanada nodded.

The commanders both jumped back slightly, sheathing their weapons back. "I'll loan you some cloths so you can let your armor dry." Yukimura nodded once more as he followed his host further down the dark hall into the guest quarters. The room was bare with a rolled up futon in the corner. "It's not much but it'll do while you're here." The Tiger's Cub's golden orbs looked about as he stepped in. "Thank you", he said while he turned and bowed.

Masamune nodded and begun to walk away "l'll bring the cloths when the bath is ready", he said before disappearing into the shadows. The young dragon went to his own bedroom where he saw his white haori and dark blue hakama folded neatly on his futon that was already laid out for him to sleep on. His eyes traveled to the wash bucket and towels folded perfectly on top. The 'being home' feeling filled his heart again. It took the edge off his nerves racked nerves.

Between what happened to Shingen, the new forces rising to power, and coming home to a frightened servant, he needed something to keep him grounded or he was going to go crazy. He let out an aspirated sigh. "Samantha", he whispered. "Thank you..."


	16. Her Lord's Punishment

**Love you guys for the support you have shown. I hope you continue to enjoy the story even with all my mistakes I'm slowly correcting. Enjoy and I hope you all have a great day. I know I am. :D Remember review, it means alot to me, to hear your thoughts, whether it be good or bad it doesn't matter... **

Date began to undress as his thoughts fell back to the fear in Sam's eyes. The mystery man has done something to her. He knew it in his heart and he could feel it in his bones. "Short Stack", he groaned. "Damn it", he snapped quietly in English. The woman was going to drive him insane. Not only was she keeping secrets but the way she looked at Sanada, the way she smiled, her perfect voice.

Masamune forcibly unclenched his jaw. The more he thought about it the more upset he was becoming. Then it hit him, he was bit by the jealousy bug. The One-Eyed Dragon sneered. He couldn't be jealous, that would indicate he liked her more then just as a friend.

Date had to admit, he was drawn to her physically but any man would be. That's all there could be. He was a lord, a supreme commander, a man who took lives without a second thought. Sam was on the other side of the spectrum. She was a commoner, or so she claimed. He still had his doubts but that wasn't the point. Sam had no responsibilities other then the dojo and her school, not to mention she was trying to make a life of saving people. A noble thought but not a realistic one, he concluded.

Masamune huffed as he wrapped a white, fuzzy towel around his waist and tied it off. Luckily he did just before he heard a knock on the shoji. "Come in", he commanded. Sam slid the door open and turned what he thought were four shades of red before turning her back to him.

A chuckle escaped the One-Eyed Dragon. His heavy mood instantly lightened. "What is it, Short Stack?" The mocking tone of his voice caused her to stomp her foot in frustration but continued to keep her back facing him. She held out a white bag by its white rope tied to it. The thing dangled from her fingers.

"What's that", he asked stepping up to her. Sam didn't hear the generals footsteps. "It's men's soap. A gift from Grams to say thank you for allowing me to work here and build, what she calls, character. She came by here to visit shortly after you left." The man smirked. "Tell her I appreciate it, when you get the chance."

Sam didn't realize how close the young dragon was to her until she felt his fingertips brush her knuckles as he took the bag and tossed it nonchalantly on his futon. The shorter female gasped from the brief contact. Masamune was surprised to hear such a delicious sound. He chuckled. The man could see her ears turning red from embarrassment.

Sam could feel the heat from his body on her bare shoulders as he leaned down to hover over her. Samantha clammed up until Date began to speak. His thick, velvet voice was lined with a hint of mischievousness.

"Short Stack", he rolled off his tongue above her. "You act like you've never seen a man nude before." "I haven't", she retorted. "I thought you were studying to be a doctor though..." His words almost slithered from his lips. The voice was deep and heavy. Masamune begun to snake his left arm around the midsection of the petite female. Sam startled and swatted his hand away. "Oh, no you don't, not this time!"

Samantha turned around, her green eyes grew large and her cheeks burned like fire. The young woman's nose almost brushed his chest, he felt tickle of her strands of hair. Smooth, golden tanned skin stared blankly back at her. Masamune's flesh fluttered under her breath. This caused a jolt of pleasure to travel through out his entire body. The One-Eyed Dragon fought the primitive urge to push himself on to her and force her to succumb to him.

His own left eye grew large. Why the hell did he just think like that, he wondered in a half panic. Luckily he was distracted enough not to catch Sam when she tried to shove him back. "You perverted asshole! I swear you take your teasing to far! I've had enough!"

Sam stopped to breath after her rant. She trembled with anger. Her green eyes swirled in colors and Masamune could feel the heat from them. Damn, how he enjoyed it. It got his own blood to rise and his heart to beat. He couldn't help but to grin like the Cheshire Cat.

Before she could continue, he interrupted her. "Don't lecture me, Short Stack. You're the one running around half dressed. Just be glad I only tease you unlike what any other lord, or man for that fact, would do."

Sam's cheeks grew so red, he swore she could light up a room without a lantern. She was very animated at the moment. He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned his weight on to his left side. His eye closely observing her movements. He really did adore her expressions, he thought. Masamune couldn't stop staring into her eyes. The man actually found pleasure in how they felt as she stared back at him.

"The deal was I could wear what I wanted! My cloths are just fine!" Pure enjoyment filled his expression. "I also recall saying that deal was voided." Sam's eyes narrowed on the dragon as she still flailed about. "But I never agreed to that!"

Lord Date knew it was true; he just got a kick out of seeing her so alive thus his pranks and teasing. He did discover something about himself that did startle him briefly. In her presence, the general felt the edge of loneliness disappear.

A sharp pain hit the inside of his right bare foot. "Yeow", he hollered in agony. "You're not even listening! Damn it...!" Sam started growling, pinning her stiff arms to her sides with her hands balled into fists. Her eyes were bright and alert, the woman's nose was wrinkled and turned in his direction.

She got him again, he thought fiercely. "Short Stack", he bellowed out in anger. He started to quickly reach for her. Every time he did, she successfully dodge it, stepping back each try.

"Come here" he demanded. "No", she defiantly spat. The cat and mouse game continued down the hall and into the welcoming room. Masamune was perturbed by this point. Sanada heard all the chaos and decided to investigate.

The Tiger's Cub came upon an annoyed general with only a towel wrapped around his waist and a dark haired beauty bobbing and weaving to keep out of reach. Yukimura was impressed how sharp Sam's instincts were be able to avoid Masamune's grabs. He also didn't over look her footing, nor her speed.

"When I get a hold of you, I'm going to severely punish you for this" the ever more frustrated man stated. "Hey not my fault you were being an ass and deserved it." Date's face twisted manically. "Oh... You're so... getting it, you little brat", he hissed.

Yukimura was in a state of shock. Did sweet Sam just curse at her lord, he wondered. He silently prayed Masamune wouldn't hurt her. Sanada kept his mouth closed despite his feelings. It wasn't his place to question the punishment of another lord.

Sanada cleared his throat in hopes it would break the two up and possibly his presence would deter Lord Date from doing any real harm to sweet Sam. It only half worked. Samantha stopped briefly to turn her head and Masamune took the opportunity to catch her.

Yukimura gave her a sympathetic glance before she was hoisted in Date's arms. The woman flailed about. "Put me down", she screamed as the much taller general cradled her in his arms, making for a hopeless situation on her part.

"Short Stack", he growled through his teeth. "Gotcha! Now you're going to pay." Sam stopped briefly as her eyes grew large. "What are you going to do", she demanded. Her voice was at a level, it made his poor sensitive ears throb. "You'll see...", he spoke in perfect English. The dragon looked at his counter part. "Open up the shoji", he darkly said with a devilish smirk across his lips. Sanada did but kept close. He wasn't going to let Date do any real harm to the young woman.

Samantha's mind went numb with fear. She really didn't know what he was planning. He was taking her outside, to the back. The rain was still coming down hard and the lightening streaked across the sky. It was dark..., very dark. The sound of mud splashed under the general's bare feet as he stepped out in the rain, heading towards his koi pond. The young woman knew exactly what he had in mind at that point.

Sam forgot how cold the rain could be but was quickly reminded. She flailed about even more. "Don't you dare! Masamune, if you do..." "You'll do what...", he interrupted with a malicious tone. "I'll... I'll..." Masamune amused at her futile attempts to come up with something, decided to finally toss her in. "No...", she screamed as she was dropped into the dark, cold water.

Samantha bobbed her head out quickly, gasping for air. "That's cold, you ass!" She made her way to the edge. "I'm so getting you for this", she fumed. A few more curse words fell from her lips before she angerly splashed water in his direction. Masamune was laughing to hard to contain any composure he may have had in front of his enemy. The man was holding his ribs, bent over, and laughing uncontrollably. The dragon couldn't remember when he laughed so hard.

Yukimura was very relieved to see the man had no intentions on hurting the woman. He felt a knot in his chest melt away as he hopped off the deck and ran over to assist the soaking wet kitten. Sanada felt compelled to offer his warm, firm hand. Sam took it with freezing, trembling fingers causing the man to flinch from the sudden icy touch.

Sanada took note of her perfect, pale complexion. Her skin was the color of cream against the contrast of her dark hair now sticking to her wet cheeks. His mouth went dry as he stared into her green eyes that seemed to swirl in beautiful dark shades. Her bottom lip was a tad pale and it quivered from the cold. She needed to be warmed up and if it wasn't for the awkwardness of being in another's home, he would without hesitation.

Unfortunately Masamune's revenge was served back, unknowingly by Sam. Her pj's stuck to her womanly curves and accentuated, not only her full bust but her perfect rear. His laughter died to a mere chuckle until he realized his enemy was the one pulling her out of the small pond. Something inside of him sparked and he didn't like it. The dragon's skin began to crawl. His chuckle faded.

He stood there, trying to maintain a smirk. The lord didn't feel like letting the world know what he was thinking or feeling. The man didn't want to know either but he did. The jealousy bug was back and now it was starting to consume him. He almost sneered when Sanada placed his arm, protectively around her shoulders. The kind smile that she gave in return almost knocked both men over.

"I'm getting you back for this", she swore as she looked in Masamune's direction. Sanada snickered at her attempt to redeem herself. The One-Eyed Dragon couldn't help but chuckle. Even in the enemy's arms, she still looked at him. It made him feel better to know her eyes still sought him out.

"Doubt that, but you can go ahead and try. Just remember, Short Stack, I'll punish you for what ever you do." She answered his promise with a gleam in her eye and a smirk that challenged his own.

Masamune stayed behind a little bit longer. The cold droplets of rain on his bare skin, didn't seem to bother the man. He actually found comfort in it. His dark left eye followed the two as they reentered the dojo. He then sneered and growled through his teeth.

How could this happen to him? Why was he so jealous? Date ran a thick, rough hand through his wild, dark hair. He was so confused at the moment. Masamune wanted nothing more then the cut the arms off Yukimura for touching _**his**_ Sam and yet he couldn't get over the simple fact he didn't feel like _**that **_for her. He couldn't, there was no way he could because he had armies to conquer and blood to shed while she had school to attend and lives to save.

Lord Date was ultimately frustrated with himself and the whole situation. He needed female company, that was all there was to it. The commanding general figured it was the root of his problems but still he gritted his teeth as he tried to soothe this breathing. His heart was pounding heavily in his chest. The One-Eyed Dragon was worked up over the idea of Sam was being held by someone and it wasn't him. He tried to calm and clear his senses. Something startled him when he took in a deep breath of fresh, moist, cool air.

Date turned on his heel and scanned the tall fence behind him. He knew the feeling of being watched. The One-Eyed Dragon felt the heat of the eyes on the back of his head briefly but the feeling quickly dissipated. The hairs stood up on the dragon's neck. The man didn't like having his back exposed in the open like he was just now. Sam had him so distracted he neglected to keep his guard up. "Shit", he hissed in English.

He knew it wasn't that flying monkey, Sasuke. Sanada informed him that he's to remain at old man Takeda's side and report any changes in his condition. Only one thought came to mind as he thought about it further. Sam..., either it was that kid she claimed as a little brother or it was the mystery man she's so frightened of.

Masamune tapped his chin briefly with his index finger. It might be best to have her sleep in his quarters tonight. Not that he didn't mind it at all, but it would be safer for her. Date quickly made it back to the dojo. He would inform Sanada about the situation and ask Sam a few more questions after his bath.

The dragon let out a deep long sigh. It was going to be a another long night, he figured. It was ok though, he was going to get a hot bath, a warm meal, and good company. All a man really needs, Masamune thought. A smirk formed on his lips. Despite the feeling of being exposed to a stranger and getting threatened by a woman would probably couldn't hurt a fly, it was good to be home...


	17. You Can Always Come to Me

**Sorry for the uber short chapter. I'm in the middle of yard work but I wanted to get something posted. If this chapter seems half hearted I apologize. I'm working on making the next chapter a slow climax to the story. You can say this is my attempt at something cute yet bonding between Masamune and Sam. Yes the next chapter will reveal the mystery samurai. I'll give you a hint. There's a hidden, underlined clue in this chapter... Let's see if you guys can figure it out. If you guess and get it right or wrong, I'll message you and inform you. I'll also post the revealing chaper in the winner's name. Thanks guys for all the support and remember read and review. **

**One more thing, you can guess as many times as you want. **

Yukimura, Masamune, and Kojūrō sat at the small, cherry wood table in the main area, sipping sake and finishing the dumplings she had reheated for them all. The young Tiger's Cub was almost blushing with every bite. The food was excellent. It was like heaven with every nibble. It didn't take him long to finish his serving and quietly thanked Sam who was now passed out next to the group.

Sam seem to be in a deep slumber. She was laying on her side with her back to them. The young female a found use of one of her arms as a pillow while the other lazily drapped down across her. Her dark long hair spilled over the arm that was pinned underneath her. The woman's smooth ivory skin almost glowed like a mythical creature only heard in fairy tales, in the faint lantern light.

The conversation at hand was about the Takeda's army settling in at the barracks while they also discussed Lord Shingen's condition. Sam began to stir. The tiny woman groaned as she pushed herself up. Once she was up she adjusted her dark blue baby doll t-shirt read hug me on the front of it in white lettering and stretched out her black sweat pants a little so they didn't ride in areas they shouldn't be crammed up in.

Two men quietly groaned why the third, Kojūrō, chuckled softly to himself. Sam's long hair was messy and slightly bulging on top. She gently tried to tame her wild mane with her nimble fingers which worked for the most part. Her tired, dark eyes fell to the empty sake cups. Sam did her duty as a servant and poured them another cup, shortly after she gingerly licked her drying lips.

Masamune's heart painfully stopped a moment as he gritted his teeth. He shifted trying to find a more comfortable way to sit. Yukimura followed in suit. Lord Date's left eye followed every feature she had as she sat there on her knees trying to blink her eyes, awake. Sam soon gave it up and began to rub them with her fingers instead.

Her green eyes shifted to the dragon, who was blatantly staring at her. Samantha pursed her bottom lip out. "What", she asked in almost a whisper. He wanted to tease her again but figured it best not too. "Go to bed", he commanded. Sam shook her head. The notion perked the loyal retainer's curiosity and caught Sanada's attention.

"I don't want to", she yawned, covering her mouth. "Yes", he demanded one last time. Sam shivered as she closed her eyes and opened them again. Both lords could see the fear she was desperately trying not to show. His retainer quietly watched her reactions. He too was a little disturbed to see the woman not wanting to go to sleep. Only those in battle or in terror do not rest.

"Why not", the Tiger's Cub asked out of curiosity. "Be... Because...", she mumbled. "Let's not talk about it", she half pleaded sleepily, holding up her hands in a defensive position, while the young woman tried to soothe his concerns. His gold eyes fluttered as her green eyes met his. "So what is it you want to talk about Short Stack", Date asked sharply. It was clear he was aggravated. Everyone assumed it was because she was defying him. In truth that was only part of the reason. The dragon didn't like her looking at Yukimura nor like her speaking to him so openly.

"I heard someone make mention of a man that's been poisoned and the treatments weren't working." Sanada nodded, painfully remember when his lord collapsed during training. The man practically blamed himself for not getting to him quick enough. He physically quivered and clenched his fists, trying desperately to maintain composure.

"Did they check the nails, the hair, the skin for any discoloration, dryness, blotching? I know from what I've learned, all poisons are pretty easy to cure but if the treatments don't work it's usually from a preexisting condition or something in the environment." Sanada scratched his head trying to follow the riddles the woman spoke in.

"I'm not sure if I understand...", he shamefully admitted lowering his head even further. Sam gave him a lopsided grin that seemed to warm him on the inside. For some reason he saw hope for the first time in 2 weeks. "How far is it to your lands", she continued to inquire. "Uh... About 2 days worth." Sanada felt the little pricks of tension slowly melting away as she softly spoke.

Masamune swallowed the rest of his sake quickly from his cup. The bitterness from the alcohol didn't make the foul taste developing in his mouth, taste any better. Sam had her mouth open and was about to volunteer to take her leave to follow him when, "that's it Short Stack, you're going to bed, now", Date interrupted as he stood to this feet. "But I don't want to", she whimpered out.

Before anyone could do anything Masamune had grabbed the young woman by the wrist and pulled her to her feet. He started to drag her right behind him. Sam waved good bye to the two men looking dumbfounded as she was yanked one last time through the shoji he had slid open and slammed shut after her.

"Masamune...", Sam whimpered once more. "What", he snapped back. "I don't want to go to bed..." Samantha was so distracted by her own complaints that she didn't realize he had led her to his quarters. She didn't even argue as he pushed her onto his futon, the stubborn woman just tried to get up without a word. The dragon's blood started to boil a little. She didn't fight him when she normally would have. He wanted to see her fired up and animated. Right now she was just as alive as a dead fish.

"If you get up, I'm pinning you my self." His dark threat didn't go unanswered. A wonderful sounding eek, escaped her. The man found delight in the sound. It was strange and new to him. Samantha started to get ready to lay down as his dark eye stared at her with a serious overtone. The young lady knew she didn't have a choice in the matter. She lifted the blankets and adjusted her black sweat pants before climbing underneath them.

"Now tell me why, you don't want to sleep." The dragon begun to disrobe, leaving his dark blue hakama on. "Because...", she half whispered, half mumbled. "_**Short Stack**_", he snarled in a low tone. "Fine", she snapped as she sat up. The anger and fear on her face made him yearn for blood shed. Sam clutched the grey blankets to chest as she continued to tremble in fear.

"I woke up with cherry blossoms in my hair these last two mornings. I know it doesn't sound scary to you, but you're the type of guy who no one messes with. You probably don't know what it's like to feel tormented or stalked..." Tears started to well up in Sam's eyes as she bit her lower lip. Her nose and cheeks turned red instantly from the emotions spilling out. Sam's usually sweet voice, quivered with dispair.

"Each morning while you were gone the last few days, he comes and asks me if I enjoyed my gift before he checks to see if you're home. Each time I've told him it's a nice gesture but I don't think you'll approve of the mess he leaves." Masamune stood quietly like a stone statue. His body rocked by the beating of his heart. All he felt was rage.

Someone has been coming into _**his**_ home, terrorizing _**his **_Sam. Date felt his back muscles tense up. He couldn't believe how scared she felt. Though it was only petals, the man could understand why the woman was feeling trepidation. It's the sense, when you are your most vulnerable and then someone comes and leaves something behind in such an intimate place. It could be quite scary for someone with no training.

"Why didn't you tell me this before", Date asked in a cold manner. The One-Eyed Dragon crossed his arms and leaned his weight to one side. Sam huddled her knees to her chest tightly, curling her little toes inward. "I'm not used to asking for help, besides when ever you help me it always costs something...", her voice quivered as it dropped in tone.

Sam slid further under the blankets, pulling them over her shoulder and to her chin. Masamune's lips fell apart slightly. He couldn't help but feel angry with himself and at her. Her for being so stubborn and himself for making her think she couldn't come to him.

The woman turned on her side, away from Masamune. "Tch", he clicked with his tongue before going to her side. Sam felt the blankets lift and the man slide in behind her. Her body grew stiff as his dominating arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into him. Her eyes widened as she could feel the warmth of his breath trickle into her ear as he whispered.

"I'm sorry for making you feel as if you can't come to me and for the record I don't always make you pay me back." Sam's brows furrowed as she turned her head up to face him; she wanted to ask when has he helped her and not ask her for something in return or teased her for it.

The woman's tender lips brushed his. Samantha's eyes grew 3 times in size before turned her head back. Her cheeks were as dark as cherry, he thought. Masamune started laughing which caused her to start to snicker.

"Shut up", she groaned into the blanket, she was now covering her face with. "No, and what have I told you about barking orders..." "Yeah..., yeah... I know..." Both of them shared a chuckle before the lord entwined his legs with hers and held her tightly to him when she fell into a deep slumber.

He found the feeling of sleeping with her wonderful. She was like a large, warm, pillow to him. One that he could bury his nose into her hair, just behind the ear and smell her, sweet fragrance. "I swear to you, I'll kill him", he whispered dangerously to her. Sam didn't know of the promise he had made but her body did enjoy this warmth. He has never seen someone fall asleep so fast before, he thought before his own left eye drifted closed and he fell to sleep.


	18. Heaven and Hell

**UGGGG! Ok, the last chapter was so large I split it in two, now... the second half won't load! Gerr..., anways here is at least one chapter. I'll do my best to get the other one up as soon as I can. **

**I apologize this one does NOT reveal the mystery man, but it does how ever lay out some helpful clues. I did plan on it being the unveiling chapter but as most things in life it didn't go as planned. **

**Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and probably complaints, I'm soooooooooo sorry.**

Masamune's eye slowly opened. He was laying on his back with Sam nestled to his chest, her arm laid across his midsection under the soft blanket. Samantha's hair spilled out in dark browns and what he thought were streaks of red starting to sprout. The man knew it was from the sun, he had seen it many times from his own men. It was a sign that summer was coming.

Date took in a deep breath of air, lightly sighing it out. He didn't wish to disturb the sleeping kitten who seemed to be purring with light snores. Her body was entangled around him. The general didn't mind. Her warm breath on his bare skin, sent shivers of delight through him.

One of Sam's short but toned legs were pressed between his knees. Masamune kicked out his right leg to become more comfortable, Sam shifted further on top. The woman was now half on top of him, while her other half was tucked next to him with her shoulder nestled under his left arm.

The cool spring air filled the room with aromas of wet grass and rain lingering. He could hear the soft beads of droplets hitting the roof. The dragon smirked. If this is what it felt like to not be alone when one wakes up, then he needed to do it more often.

Masamune lifted up his head slightly and folded his right arm underneath. The make shift pillow allowed him to look down upon Samantha who was nuzzling him. She was trying to find a warm spot for her cold nose. The gentle caressing caused goose pimples to dot his own skin.

The man curled his left arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. He found the annoyance of a tingly, arm. She apparently had been sleeping on it all night. He squeezed the fingers together repeatedly to get the circulation going again. Once the feeling came back, he subconsciously started to trace lines on her bare arm.

She wiggled and her long, black lashes fluttered but her eyes didn't open. A soft moan escaped her. Masamune felt his body respond to such a delectable sound. He cleared his throat and forced himself to swallow. His mouth started to water a little bit. The dragon's heart started to beat a little faster. He needed to let go but didn't want to. This was all very new to him and he knew it was only another day before she was going to leave for school. This was probably going to be the last time he would be able to wake up with her in his arms. It was a saddening thought for him. He decided not to dwell on it.

Date leaned back further on his arm, his dark left eye gazed at the ceiling. He figured today he'd send for some female company to come to his place. He's going to need to relieve some long time, built up stress after the ass beating he was going to serve to the man who threatened to take his Sam from him. The general knew it best, not to leave Short Stack alone; not while he was home and that bastard running about at least.

Masamune had gotten comfortable with the idea, Sam belonged to him now. She was his servant and his friend. Samantha could take his jesting and say something witty back. Unlike the other servants in the past, who took everything to personal or would cower in his presence when he was angered. Sam actually approached him when he saw nothing but red and yearned for blood. The woman wasn't affraid to stand up to him or remind him he's being an ass either. It was her honesty and courage he liked most about her.

The dragon stopped gingerly caressing her arm and picked up a tress of dark hair. His rough pads felt the silky texture. It was clean and light. He would love to run his fingers through the rest of her hair but the man had a hunch he'd get his foot stomped and called a pervert again because he knew he wouldn't just stop there.

Masamune decided to let Samantha sleep a little longer but he could only lay there for so long. He felt urges of rolling her over and laying on top; pressing his body against hers, while having his way with her ears. He groaned while he remembered the feeling of her skin on his lips. "Tch", he clicked his tongue as he closed his left eye briefly.

Date slide out from under her. With his combative skills, he was able to do it effortlessly. He was quick and agile, it was no surprise the woman didn't even stir. He continued to smirk. This was a little piece of heaven he's been longing to experience. He could see the faint, beautiful smile on her pink lips as she hugged the pillow, he pushed in his place, to her. Sam was feeling the same as he.

Masamune scratched his head and yawned. "Sleep...", he whispered as he pulled the grey blanket further up and over her. "I'll get my own tea this time", he continued in a soft tone. Sam in response let out an almost inaudible snore.

Date rose to his feet and put on his white haori quietly. His now, fully awake mind snapped to the tasks at hand. Tea, hot steaming liquid, was at the forefront of his mind. As he passed the storage room to the daidokoro. The smell of cherry blossoms attacked his nostrils.

Normally he would be delighted to smell such a sweet fragrance but remembering what Sam told him the night before about her _**admirer**_, irritation began to bubble in his chest. It was a storage room. It was supposed to smell like spices and dried rice, not sweet like flowers, he angrily thought.

The man forcibly slid the shoji open to find her futon on the floor littered with various shades of pink and white cherry blossoms. The pedals seemed to mock him as he stood in the door way staring at them with his dark left eye. His fists clenched shut and his jaw tightened. He was clearly not happy. The lord has never lost his nerve, nor lost his cool before a fight but this might be the exception.

Masamune took a deep breath and regained his composure. No matter how angry he was, he couldn't lose himself. The dragon's eye scanned the scattered peddles for any signs or clues to who the man was that came into his home, violated the sanctity of it and clearly challenged him.

A white piece of paper was folded up next to her pillow. Date crouched down and quickly snatched it up with his fingertips. He unfolded it and begun to read. His stomach twisted as he pushed down the bile building up. He could now truly understand why she was so desperately trying not to fall asleep.

_**To My Sweet Blossom,  
**__**  
I missed you terribly last night. I even came to see you, to grace myself with your presence but alas you weren't there. No... You were warming that half blind, lizard's bed. I apologize for your predicament. As a man of pride and beauty, I know what it's like not to have a choice, to feel trapped like an animal. I feel nothing but sorrow for you.  
**_**  
**_**It disturbed me to watch how he treated you by throwing you into the pond. I personally would never do such a thing. I would put you in fine robes and treat you like a cherry blossom I've come to love. No one would ever touch you again. I promise.  
**__**  
I just wanted to let you know my love goes deep for you. I would never allow another animal to lay a finger on you again. Whether it be that brainless kitten or that one-eyed lizard. Rest well, I will come save you in the morn.  
**_

Date remained calm despite what he felt on the inside. He studied the note more carefully. A man was always defined by the characters he wrote and the words he spoke. The marks were clear and sharp. The man was clearly left handed the way the lines slanted. More then likely he was a duel wielder of weapons. The wide strokes of the brush in the writing dictated the man used heavier weapons then swords. He may use spears of some sort.

His elegant speech indicated he was well educated, he was very arrogant but there was an underline blood lust in his words. The way he used lizard and kitten, irked the One-Eyed Dragon. The man was not only terrifying Samantha but literally calling out Sanada and himself.

Masamune leaned back on his heels, folding his arm across his chest and clasping his other hand to his chin. The lord fell into deep thought. He was genuinely curious about the whole situation. A cold chill ran up his spine as he quickly came to a conclusion and ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"Damn it", he spat in perfect English. The person in question may had been sent to attempt to kill Yukimura and possibly himself. He may have been just using Sam as an excuse at first, he may still be but the dragon had his doubts. The person was tormenting her and seemed to be enjoying it. He kept coming back, knowing full well he wasn't home. That meant he was a sick and twisted individual and couldn't be trusted in an honest fight.

"Shit", he snapped in English again. The more he thought about it, his three way battle happened four days ago; it was only 3 days when the man showed up at his door. The new, mysterious army knew where Yukimura would go to with his wounded.

The dragon snarled. That's why he was dispatched out here, to kill him but why himself he pondered. It could be over Sam or the deep respect he had for Yukimura. Any lord would know he wouldn't sign an alliance if it was meant to be a dirty trick against Sanada or Takeda. Either way, hell was on it's way that was for sure.

Masamune gritted his teeth and crushed the note in his hand. The Tiger's Cub needed to know about this immediately. Tea would have to wait, he continued to think as he slammed the shoji shut and made his way to the guests quarters.


	19. Anonymous: ME

**Yay the chapter you've patiently waited for! I'm soooooo... sorry this took so long getting to you guys. **

**So a quick note: The name of this chapter is named after the anonymous person who goes by ME, he/she was the only one who tried to guess though they didn't get it right I still named it after them because they tried and hun, don't be sorry you got it wrong.**

**Remember: Review! I like them, no matter what you think of it, I want to become a better writer so how am I suppose to do that if no one tells me what they do and don't like? XD **

**Enjoy and have a great day!**

After an hour, the men were sitting on the front deck. Masamune sipped his tea quietly and stared at the wooden boards below him, while Kojūrō and Yukimura played shogi. The air was filled with tension and no one spoke a word. The eerie silence was broken by the opening of a shoji and Samantha staggering out, closing the door behind her.

Masamune closed his left eye briefly, holding in a snicker. The tired kitten groaned. Instantly she could feel something was off. All three men stared at her with sympathy in their eyes. She only knew half the story. "He came by again, didn't he?" Her voice was still a little gruff from just waking up. Sam ignored the feeling of her skin crawling.

Yukimura cleared his throat. "Lady Sam, my deepest apologies. Please forgive me", he asked loudly. His sudden outburst startled the half awake woman. Kojūrō and Masamune remained stoic but they too felt the same as the samurai dressed in red did.

Samantha raised an eyebrow as the young man turned on his knees and bowed in her direction. "Whoa, hold on... Why are you apologizing for something you had no control over?" Sam's face twisted with confusion. Her dark green eyes, narrowed on the gentleman who's head and body were lowered to almost the deck below him.

The young commander felt ill to his stomach. It was his war that pulled her into all this mess. He could handle any opponent that came his way. The Tiger's Cub was trained in arts of combat, his men were the best calvary that any lord could have, but to have an innocent person, a woman no less, dragged into his quarrels made him feel sick.

When Date informed him of the situation and showed him the note, he too came to the same conclusion. Masamune didn't blame him for the trouble knocking on his door nor did he find him at fault for the enemy's under handed tricks towards Sam. It didn't stop him from feeling fully responsible for the fear and anger she was going through.

Samantha lowered herself onto her knees in front of the man in red clad. The hard wood didn't give any sort of comfort but she paid no mind oto it. Sam held out her hand hesitantly and placed it on his head. Yukimura cheeks started burning as soon as he felt her nimble fingers start running through his long, thick hair.

Sanada surprisingly sat straight up as if Masamune had just poked him in the rear with the tip of his sword. His ears and cheeks were as red as the armor he donned. The action forced Sam to stop and retract her hand.

"Uh...", he managed to mumble out as he rubbed the back of his neck. For some reason, he was rather relieved Sasuke wasn't there to watch his master fluster over a woman's touch. Sanada did, however, forget that another sharp tongue devil sitting only a few feet from him. The dragon stared at them both, coldly. Neither of them paid any attention.

"Look, I don't know what's going on... I don't even want to know but one thing's for sure; I have a feeling this is tied to my stalker." Her sweet tone and lopsided smile had him and Masamune speechless. Yukimura swallowed hard. Sam continued to speak after as short pause, moving her delicate hands in an orchestrate manner.

"No need to be sorry. It's not your fault there are some nasty people out there. Besides, you're a samurai right?" Sanada nodded his head quietly, his gold eyes meeting her emerald green orbs. He held his breath. The cub was a little anxious being so close to her. Something about her made his heart flutter in different directions. He desperately tried to control his emotions. With the devil's own luck, he succeeded in doing so.

"Then isn't your job to not worry about other's actions but fix the wrong and up hold honor while doing so?" Yukimura felt a new resolve forming deep with in him. If it wouldn't make things awkward he could have hugged Sam at that moment. He could see why Masamune keeps her around. She knows exactly what to say and when to say it. Her words of encouragement smoothed out the knots in his chest and stomach. Sanada could think clearly again. She was definitely a sweet woman, he thought.

"Sam...", he chuckled with pink dusting his cheeks. "Hmm...", she inquired, pulling back her long dark hair. "Do you...? Well, I mean, would you mind if I called you Sam-chan?" Her face brightened as if he had just given her the world. Masamune paused in mid sip from his tea cup. His left eye was large with surprise. The dragon's heart stopped at the beautiful sight of the tiny woman. He had never seen her so delighted before.

"Sure", she bubbled out. "Only if I can call you Yuki-kun?" The One-Eyed Dragon choked on his tea and started coughing. Date felt the air leave his lungs. He couldn't breath for a moment. He really didn't like the way they were becoming fast friends. She was _**his **_friend, and like a child, he wanted to beat the hell out of his enemy for trying to take her away from him. Kojūrō saw his lord's chances to be with Sam slipping away. He could only sit back and watch everything unfold. It gave him an uneasy, sad feeling.

Yukimura's blush brightened. "Uh... uh sure", he nearly didn't make out. His tongue and lips couldn't form words. The man so desperately tried though, but to no prevail. He bit his lower lip instead. The Tiger's Cub had never been nicked named something so informatively, it was as if they were good friends.

Friends..., that was an intriguing thought. The young cub, could only think of 2 friends of his. They were always at the forefront of his mind. He did everything for them. Sasuke he would give his life for, and his lord Shingen whom he saw as a father and a mentor. Now he had Sam, who had seemed to have faith in him.

Sam's smile brightened. Her eyes swirled with color as she gazed over to Masamune, who now put down his cup so he could try and catch his breath. He swallowed hard as he caught the gleam in her eye. "What's that look for Short Stack", he asked in a deep, unamused tone. Sam snickered.

"Short Stack", he warned again. "It's nothing", she waved a dismissive hand back and forth. "Oh, now you're going to tell me", he teased with mischievous look in his own left eye. "Nope", she piped in. "You do realize what I can do to you if you don't?" "Do you realize you have to be able to catch me first", she spat back in an arrogant tone.

Date's heart did a leap. He would never openly admit he loved the cat and mouse game she started last night. Masamune felt almost like a child, playing around without a care. It was nice, he thought.

"The only reason why you were able to stay out of my grip last night was I only had a towel on and I didn't wish to put on a show for you." His insidious tone caused Yukimura to cough and sputter. He knew the dragon was telling the truth, but he didn't want to think about another man _**losing **_his towel. Sam turned 3 shades of red as he continued to smirk in her direction. His dark eye drank in her beauty as she turned her head and covered her face with her hand.

Masamune was surprised, in such a short time he could see how attractive she actually was. The thought bothered him a little. Though he was already attracted to her physically, this was a bit more. It meant he was starting to develop feelings for her, a distraction he couldn't afford to have; not now, he thought.

He shifted his shoulders as if to shake the feeling. It was the company he kept, or the lack there of. The One-Eyed Dragon swore to himself. The man needed a woman, that was all there was to it. He just needed some relief and then his troubles would go away.

"Don't remind me", she grumbled. All three men chuckled at her expense. Samantha honestly didn't mind being the blunt of the joke this time. That's what friends do, she thought happily. They tease each other, look out for one another. The warm feeling welled inside her like a fountain.

Sam used to just be a grumpy, book worm. She never had friends. Especially since her mother passed. Parentless, her grandmother took her in without a second thought. Samantha was very grateful but she never really had the desire to make any friends. The young woman's resolve was to become a doctor and to save as many lives as possible. It kept her from thinking about the pain of losing a loved one.

Now, with in only a few days of hanging around the legendary warlords, she found a few people she'd do anything for. They may fight and bicker amongst themselves. Sam would never ask them to stop being them nor would she try and stop their wars with each other but one thing was for sure, she wouldn't hesitate to patch either of them up.

"Short stack", Masamune interrupted her thoughts. "Hmm", she inquired with big, green eyes. The dragon almost lost his words. Sam looked like something out of a fairy tale. Her dark, green eyes were in contrast to her pale, ivory skin. The woman's long dark brown hair was pulled back in a pony tail, allowing her to show off her slender neck and delicate collarbone.

Date's eye traced upward towards her ears. Damn those things, he cursed inside his head. They were teasing him, taunting him to nibble and touch them again. He wanted to breath into them, to taste them. The man's body grew ridged with lust. Masamune clenched his jaw.

The lord was about to order her to fix breakfast when the sudden feeling of eyes upon him, yanked him away from his thoughts. His head snapped to the direction of the gates. He wasn't the only one. Kojūrō was now on one knee with his hand on his hilt. Sanada was quickly to his feet, pulling up the spears he had laid next to him while he was playing shogi with the retainer.

Sam looked confused. Their sudden awareness mixed with their silence gave her pause when she was about to ask what's going on. Samantha looked at Kojūrō first. His stoic features gave no comfort as she scanned his body language under his dark green hakama and lighter green haori. His grip tightened on the hilt of his sword.

Masamune slid off the deck. It was the first time Sam noticed he was wearing 3 swords on each side of his hips. The only time she ever saw that was when he was in his armor. A chilling thought popped up in her mind. They knew, she thought horrified.

The air grew thick. Sam could barely breath. The happiness she felt moments ago, slipped away. A cold, empty void now took it's place. Samantha's chest felt heavy as she rose to her feet and looked in the direction of the gate. Her fists started to clench. None of the men took notice to her skin, losing it's color. Her ivory cheeks were now as white as a sheet and the woman's bottom lip quivered.

Her eyes grew large as the familiar sight of the man who has been causing her anguish these last few days, appeared slowly. His white haori and hamaka, hid his body movements. It was as if he was walking without moving a muscle. His cloths were highlighted by a silver obi, and silver dyed sandals.

The mysterious being's long white hair was pulled back into a pony tail, his bangs fell forward just a little. Partially hiding his beaded, sky grey irises that sought Sam out. The man's skin was as white as snow. It looked fair and delicate. Not the skin of a man of war. His pale lips curled up in a malicious smile. His two silver scythes faced downward and slightly behind him. With a white, half porcelain mask covering only half his face, he looked like an angel of death dressed in white and dark silvers.

The samurai's grey beaded orbs narrowed on the woman who backed up to the wall behind her. She wanted to just disappear into nothingness. Sam hated this feeling in her stomach when he looked at her. The woman swallowed as she felt like part of her was running around out side her body, screaming in fear. Her jaw clamped shut, not an actual sound escaped her, pale lips.

Masamune now truly understood the depths of fear Sam felt. His body slightly lowered in to is normal attack stance as he crossed his arms, his fingers interlaced around the hilt of each blade. He knew exactly who it was and he was as dangerous as they come. "Akechi Mitsuhide", he mumbled under his breath.

Kojūrō was surprised to see the face of the past reappear. He was certain he was killed in the fire but doesn't seem to be so. The loyal retainer had failed his master. Kojūrō kept all his emotions on a tight reign. Now wasn't the time to repent. His skin did crawl as the man ignored Masamune's offensive stance and stared right at Samantha. He felt remorse for Sam, no one should have to endure the lustful, gaze of that man. It was sadistic in every sense of the word.

Yukimura, being closer to Sam, sensed her fears. Her trembling body vibrated through some of the boards that laid under her feet. Sanada without hesitation stepped in front of her blocking the man's view of her. His six coins detailed on the back of his red jacket, broke the spell of fear the samurai dressed in white had over her. A thank you, fell softly from her lips. His gold eyes glanced over his shoulders and a playful smile formed.

"You're welcome Sam-chan. But you might want to get inside. It's going to get messy out here and I fear he may target you to distract the rest of us." Kojūrō was surprised to see the young cub think with such a tactical mind, as the retainer's golden eyes remained on his lord. Sam didn't need any coaxing as she scampered quickly through the door next to her. Yukimura quickly turned his head towards Masamune.

"Lord Date, Sam's inside. We can now have an honest fight", Sanada yelled out eagerly. The One-Eyed Dragon's lip curled up into a devilish smirk. "Let's party", he hissed in excellent English. The masked man smile grew wider, like an animal bearing it's fangs. A maniacal laugh echoed as the sky grew dark. The dragon found the devil at his front door. The wind picked up fiercely, howling like tormented souls. A streak of lightening lit up the sky as it cracked, as if it called out to the dragon.

A fight, both men desperately wanted and could taste was about to ensue...


	20. Kidnapping

**I apologize for such a short chapter. I'm really busy with things going on and Father's Day approaching. I will work on this chapter a bit more. It doesn't have the feel that I'm looking for but I did want to get something posted to let you guys now I still plan on finishing it. **

**I know it's been like 3 days or something like that since I updated. I do try to upday every day or every other day. I'm terribly sorry this took longer.**

**Remember review! review! review! Thanks!**

The sky cracked again and both men leapt into the air. Sparks flew, the sound of blades cutting cloth, flesh and possibly bone, echoed. Neither man flinched. Pain was something they both knew and loved. It meant they were still alive. The half masked man licked the back side of his hand, with a long, slithering tongue where Date had cut it deep. The taste of the crimson liquid, sent chills of delight down his spine.

Mitsuhide became drunk with desire. Masamune became a little more cautious. His opponent was twisted from the inside and out. The dragon watched the snake's eyes gloss over. "Oh, I love playing with you", he shrilled before another attack took place.

Again, claws slid down the reaper's scythes. Mitsuhide turned his right scythe around to face the samurai dressed in blue and white after the man slipped by the blade. He pulled forward as if he was tugging on a rope. Lord Date, felt the heat the scythe's blade cut into the back of his shoulders.

The One-Eyed Dragon realized he had put himself in front of his enemy but between the two weapons. He knew the man had a longer reach then him and was using it to his full advantage. Masamune watched him cackle like a maniac. "Impressive but now I know your weakness", Date hissed with a dark smile on his lips.

Masamune ducked, sweeping the legs out from under Akechi. This caused the samurai in white to leap upward, not only removing the point of his weapon from the back of the dragon's shoulders but exposing his legs. Date took full advantage of the situation.

The One-Eyed Dragon, in a crescent moon shape, swiped upward with all six swords. The anticipated feeling of tearing flesh was halted by the other scythe the man had. Masamune felt a little annoyance, he should of seen that coming he thought but the dragon was full of tricks.

"What goes up, must come down..." Date shifted his weight and slid himself further under Mitsuhide's feet. This managed to get the One-Eyed Dragon behind the man when he came back down. Akechi knew his back was exposed. He tried to roll forward and twist himself and face his enemy's direction but Date stayed on top of him.

More sparks flew. Masamune had changed the battle tune, he now was the one controlling the pace. Longer, heavier weapons couldn't keep up with the light weight and agility of his swords. Date, started his offensive attacks.

Mistuhide knew he couldn't keep up, not at this pace but his lips curled up in a dark malicious smile. "Ever wanted to know why I picked your lovely servant?" Masamune refused to listen to the sinister words coming from the snakes tongue. Akechi finally found an opening of escape and jumped back, on top of the fence.

"I was paid to eliminate her as well as you and that brainless kitten. My new lord has plans for his newly founded army, his new bride wants Sam removed from this world. But you see...", he hissed in wicked delight.

The white samurai crouched on the tips of his toes. Date's heart started to pick up as he glared into the twisted, dilated eyes of the samurai in white. "When she offered me tea, because I was some poor lost soul, I discovered a new toy. Someone I can play with, to touch and mutilate as I so please... I just want to rip her apart slowly, carving my image into the very corners of her soul. Oh and just think after I _**defile **_her very being; the painful look on her face..."

A heinous cackle bellowed from the snake desiguised as a reaper wearing white. Masamune's grip tightened. He forced the bile building in his mouth back down. The dragon's nostrils flared. Very few people in this world he hated, this man was at the top of his list. Date felt sick to his stomach. Of all the people Sam had to be nice too...

"You're delirious. You think you already won, but", Masamune paused a moment. "You see", he spat in English, his voice growing deeper. "You've already lost." Both men glared at each other and sneered.

Masamune lowered himself to leap at the snake when the fight was disrupted. 4 ninja, dressed in black, lead by one Fūma Kotarō who had Sam laying lifeless in his arms as he perched on the tip of a tree. Date's and Sanada's heart stopped. Their friend had been taken by a ninja no less.

"Fūma Kotarō, I demand you let her go", Sanada demanded in his commanding tone. Mitsuhide even growled. His toy was being stolen. _**He **_couldn't have that! "What's the meaning of this", the white samurai spouted. The silent ninja nodded his head in the direction of the barracks before he and his men disappeared.

All four men could smell the burning of a building in the air. "My lord, stay here and continue your fight with Mitsuhide", Kojūrō called out as he lept off the dock. Sanada following him. Mitsuhide, cackled before jumping down to walk off calmly. "Don't think I'm done playing with you... I just want my toy back."

Masamune was in a flurry of emotions. He wanted to kill Akechi but decided against it as his enemy disappeared into the darkness. "_**Short Stack**_", the general bellowed out at the top of his lungs. His entire body trembled with anger. The man's chest hurt from his rapidly pounding heart.

The dragon felt helpess for the third time in his whole life. First time when he was little and his father had a servant killed for befreinding him, the second time against Oda and now, Samantha had been taken away from him. Fear started to swell deep inside of him as his knees grew weak. Masamune was afraid of what might happen to her. He knew that ninja bastard worked for Matsunaga Hisahide. His deepest anxiety is that some how that no-good, rotten, piece of trash wanted Sam to be a pawn in his little games.

The One-Eyed Dragon resheathed his swords and took a deep, jagged breath. His back begun to burn and sting from the cut that went across it but that was nothing in comparison to losing Sam. He ran towards his men as fast as he could to assist where he can.

Date had so many questions, like how did Fūma know Sam? What wicked plans did he or his employer have for her. Date was filled with rage that was unimaginable by a normal person. _**His **_Sam was taken and there wasn't nothing he could do about it.

"I'm sorry Sam. I will find you even if I have to conquer all of Japan to do it. Just be safe, what every you do..."


	21. A Dragon's Pain

_** I am so sorry for taking so long and yes I'm back. Life stuff got in the way. As for letting you guys know how Sam is getting back and forth, thats a treat I've decided to make you guys wait for a little bit longer. I wanted to focus on Masamune's pain and anger at the moment. I may decide to add a little to this. I don't know if I got into really how he feels. I have been really .. really busy... but I hope to get back into the swing of things and finish this. Right now he's angry... I really wanted to focus on that. Please review, you know I love hearing from you guys! Also a quick reminder, I don't own Sengoku Basara or any characters except Sam. **_

Despite everything Masamune sat quietly in the dark dojo, alone. He was stewing. Sam had trusted him to protect her and he failed. His heart painfully skipped a beat as the image of her laying lifeless in that rat's arms, ran through his mind. His finger tips tightened around the rim of the white sake cup as if to squeeze the life out of it.

A loud sneer left his lips. The One Eyed Dragon was in the most sour of sour moods. He realized how accustomed he was to having her a round in these last hours of the night. The man had to push down the urge to call out the name 'Short Stack' when he had finished fighting the flames and reentered the dojo. He wanted her to greet him with her lop sided grin and of course voicing her opinion of him.

Silence followed by the crack in the sky. It was almost to much for him. He wanted to rip the walls apart of his own home. It was a harsh reminder of his failure to defend the one he promised to protect. The lack of sound echoed louder then screams. One thing he noticed while Sam was around, there was no silence. It was perfect. She made the place feel like home. A place he looked forward to being after long battles and hard days.

His dark eye continued to watch the floor boards. He was in a trance as images of her telling him off, pointing, and accuse him of being an ass amongst other things ran rampant through his mind. Masamune cocked his head to the side and leaned over on one arm, placing a large firm hand on his chin. He swirled the sake around in the cup. His mind slowly betraying him by going over her dark brown hair, it's texture, and how it felt through the webbing of his fingers.

He took in a ragged breath as he mentally traced over her emerald green eyes that shimmered when ever she comforted him. Sam found the strength to soothe him when he felt himself slipping into darkness and thirsted for blood. He was going to kill an unarmed woman at one point for Sam. He has never raised his weapon to opposite sex before.

His breath quickened as he quickly slipped back into the thoughts of how she smelled and felt all together. The memories of her smooth skin under his finger tips and the taste of her skin on his tongue. It was almost enough to drive him insane. The man tried to sip the bitter sake to erase the memory of the taste lingering in his mouth but it only made matters worse. It made him yearn for her presence even more. Even the drink was forsaking him.

The One Eyed Dragon cursed himself for the sorrow and pity he felt for himself. He stood to his feet quickly as if he was going to kill someone for putting him through hell. The lord just didn't know where to begin. The man felt his own skin burn with anger and the desire to have her back. Date may have been a great general, he may have been wild, but he was a man and a man that was apparently had made a very close friend, whom was very important to him and yet he couldn't figure out why she meant so much to him but he'd conquer all of Japan if need be to just have her at least yell at him at least a little bit.

It bothered the Dragon but he couldn't argue with himself how important she had become. Sam and him were always apart. He knew little about her but what he did know was she was honest, brave, a bit wild, unorthodox, and caring above all. Untainted by politics, money, or corruption. She was kind, open, and even ran at the mouth a bit. His thin lips curled up in a smirk as he ran his thick fingers through his dark hair.

Now what to do? That was the question. Should he rally his army and seek out this new lord that Mistuhide served in the West? If he did, he would destroy everyone of them. There would be no survivors. He would punish them without remorse. The other question was what then? It would give Sanada enough time to reach his lord and send out his own shinobi to look for her but if they don't find her in that time, he would be forced to wait.

The decision was made, he needed something to preoccupy his time while he waited. His enemies didn't realize the dragon stirring deep inside his heart. It was dangerous and growing ever more so blood thirsty. They took the only being that had to courage to stand up to him when he was in the wrong. He had his retainer but even he would bow his head allow the man to do as he pleased. He had a feeling Sam wouldn't budge not matter how loud he roared.

"Kojūrō", he called out. His bare feet padding along the wooden floor. The loyal retainer slid open the shoji and was already dressed for battle. "The men are waiting my lord." "Tch", Date clicked his tongue. "You're getting cocky", he spat at his retainer, who only chuckled in response.

"They want her back too, my lord. She had became an important part of their lives while they were gone. She tended to their wives, children, sisters, and even the elderly." Date blinked and then softly chuckled. His dark left eye gingerly falling to the floor. The idea of Sam doing so much for his people while he was away, warmed him and also painfully made his heart stop.

"Tch", he clicked his tongue again. "I want no prisoners.. We march towards the west." The retainer nodded his head. "Yes, my lord." At that it didn't take Masamune to get ready and head out.

The men gathered behind him. Usually he'd yell words to get his men riled but in this case they already were. Hooves pounded like thunder over hills as it echoed. Village people closed their curtains as the army seemed possessed and rode by. Their dark armor clacking, the horses heavy breathing, each one of them searching for answers and blood. Who ever was going to be on the receiving end was going to pay dearly.

The army moved swiftly through the fields. They gained momentum. The sky lit up dangerously with lightening. As it began to rain, their armor glistened in brief bursts of light. Demonic shadows were casted as the figures continued to barrel through into the night, it seemed even their horses saw red.

Masamune saw the flags of the strange, new army. Their flag was white with a black outline of a coin. Even in the breaking of the sun across the morning sky, now that the storm passed, their flags were nothing but mere markers as his army blindly spilled into their camp. The enemy was going to pay, he swore as he cleaved his sword into men that came at him.

With every step, his black armor conformed to his figure. He looked like a demon, more then a dragon, at that point. He watched a cart try to escape as Mitsuhide slid in his path. "Couldn't resist playing with me?" There was a brief pause but then in a flash Date moved quickly. The samurai dressed in white, with silver hair hunched over, dropping his weapons. "Tch, I told you... You lost already..."

Mitsuhide's eyes grew wide. In a simple move the One Eyed Dragon bested him. Now he could feel the heat of the blade deep inside his belly. It cut straight through his tissue. He couldn't even move from the surprise of how swiftly the young lord took him out. "Here you die...", Masamune hissed as he felt the muscle cleave under his blade. He finished the cut and removed his sword. The samurai in white spilled blood on the ground before collapsing. He was so disappointed he didn't get to enjoy the growing pain and coldness before his world went black.

Masamune didn't pay him much mind as he called for his horse who came running loyally towards him. The general quickly mounted as he ran after the cart. The man bared his teeth as if the dragon inside of him came out. His eye narrowed on the run away cart. He leapt up only to come crashing down on top of it. The driver was immediately killed from the impact and person inside was forced out through the side.

A flurry of white silks lined with black coins was all he got a glimpse of until he came up closer. Long black strands of hair obscured the face as he found a woman laying face down. "Tch", he clicked his tongue. He went to walk away but then realized it was the Sato woman. Despite his hate, he wasn't going to stoop so low to kill an unconscious woman, no matter how much of a snake she was. No, he had something better in store. His mind relayed a devious plan, one that would make others think about trying to harm _**his**_ Samantha...


	22. Comfort in the Dark

**_Hey! New update! So a few things to explain before you read. Ok, first off I had made up a name for a plant... If it does actually exist I'll be impressed. Also, yes this does men the story is going to long.. I'm sorry.. I really really can't write a short story.. I'm sooooooooooooo sorry... but it also means I'll be making updates :D. Hope you enjoy and thanks again for the comments! **_**

Sam's fingers twitched with life. Her eyelids moved slightly. She couldn't some how get her body to move so a whimper left her lips. The young female could smell the incense burning. A sweet flower that she remembered her grandmother showed her once but she couldn't name it to save her life.

She took another whiff and felt a wave of numbness wash over her quickly. The flower was paralyzing her. Panic hit her but she couldn't flail, she couldn't speak. Her mouth remained slightly parted. Sam's chest hurt and her heart was throbbing in her ears. Her fingers twitched again only by sheer will but nothing else helped.

A tear spilled from her thick long lashes as it made its way from the corner of her eye and trickled down the line of her nose and cheek. She felt a rough hand push her from her side to her back. It was warm to the touch, almost gentle but to rough to be a woman's. She felt a presence slide over her. Her heart started beating faster. 'Oh god, what's going on', she thought in sheer panic.

Another hand slid down and under her and helped scoop her up in a sitting position. Her limps laid limp to her sides, she couldn't fight back. Sam could feel the vibrations of, what she though were, lips brush her outer shell of her ear. "Cross my people or let my man die, I will kill you...", it was warm and deadly but gentle like a breeze. She felt a cold jolt whizz down her spine.

She softly whimpered again. Fuma pressed his thin lips to her. They were heated and thin. Dry to the touch. He pushed the antidote into her mouth by using his warm tongue to further part her lips. Kotaro took note how soft she really was on the inside as well as out. Besides the nasty liquid she was rather sweet and very tempting, unlike the few women he did decide to bed. The shinobi wanted more, not because he was a pervert but he was a man who had parted a beautiful woman's lips. Yes the man even took advantage of the fact she was helpless and invaded her mouth completely with his is own wet appendage.

He was a ninja and not many times did he ever really kiss the member of the opposite sex. The man also used his tongue to open her throat by using the tip of his tongue to press down on the back of her own tongue. This caused a reaction for her to swallow as she tried to fight it. This would help from breathing the liquid in, instead of swallowing it, like she's suppose to do. It was an act of sheer invasion but also sensuality on his part. He wasn't very good with others and women were beyond him. Fuma did, however, always found a way to capitalize on any situation and this was one he was enjoying.

The man's mind snapped back to business as he felt himself starting to lay her back down and wanting more. Kotaro had an underling that grew gravely ill after visiting a fishing village off the banks of the Sendai River. He didn't pay much mind to it at the moment but then he heard how this woman was treating others with the same symptoms and actually helping them; when his own doctors weren't even able to help one poor man, while she was helping many. He wanted to know if it was a new disease he could use to his advantage and if so, how.

Samantha was surrounded by strange sweet smells as someone was shoving something into her mouth and forced a bitter tea into her mouth. The warmth trickled down her throat. Soon she felt the heavy, painful, clutch around her heart and lungs let go. Her skin itched as her limps started to back to life. Fuma felt a tender hand glide up his toned arm. It was working and though he enjoyed taking advantage of the sweet cavern of her mouth he knew business came first and he didn't have her there for his personal entertainment.

Sam didn't like the position she felt herself in nor did she like means in which the medicine was given to her. She scowled when her green eyes fluttered open. This took Fuma off guard for a moment. She had dark hair but her eye color was odd much like his. His shimmered in shades of almost black and gold. His red hair was the most oddest thing about him. He was very surpised to see someone as odd as him. His eyes blinked rapidly under the thick, grey visor.

His pause caused Sam's eyes to widen as she soaked in her surrounds and realized there was only one notable shinobi with that hair color "You're Kotaro Fuma of the Fuma Clan." She squeaked it out and he had to blink even more so. The way she spoke his name and it rolled off her tongue was surprising. It was exotic almost and the way she looked at him wasn't full of fear but almost inquisitive. This caused his mouth to water for something more.

Sam broke the spell when she reached up to touch his chin. Instinct kicked in and he snatched her wrist painfully. She whimpered and curled back her fingers. He didn't like people touching him nor his visor. She nodded in understanding. This is when Sam tried to move her head around but it more flopped to the side. Fuma knew she hasn't fully recovered and wouldn't for another half hour or so unless she had been exposed to the petals of the Viper Lily before.

The room was dark, very dark only a dying lantern lit up the room. Everything had a pale orange glow but the room was completely empty, except for a futon and a few incense bowls burning the poison inside it. Nestled safely in his arms he hoisted her up and carried her into the room next to the one they were just in. It too was dark, no windows, no lantern, and empty. It even had a cool since of night air and the smell of freshness.

Fuma sat her up next to a wall. She was in a dojo of some sort, she knew that much from the floorboards and the wall that supported her. The quiet shinobi disappeared in the shadows. Sam's eyes couldn't adjust fast enough to see where he had disappeared too. She never thought she'd be in the presence of the great Fuma or Masamune for that fact.

A light chuckle left her lips as she breathed in the clear air. She wondered how he and Yuki-sama were doing. Samantha figured the One Eyed Dragon more then likely killed the silver haired samurai and probably thinks she ran away or something while Sanada, she assumed, went back to his home land to check up on his lord. She did how ever wonder why Fuma kidnapped her. Sam would try and think about that later as she pushed those questions in the back of her mind.

It really was beyond Samantha to think that Masamune was ripping armies apart, saving his men from a deadly trap he had gotten Kojūrō and himself into; while Yukimura dispatched his own legion of shinobi and worried over her. Sam never really thought herself important. The young female had a history of not able to get along with others like she did the generals.

Their demeanors and positions never allowed them to stay in one spot to make a good friend who's life wasn't involved in war or politics and the medical student found she loved her books more then people. In a way they were the same. Finding a person one could relax around was near impossible and something they all had almost given up on.

Sam was a doctor, or inspiring to be one. She had two more years to go before residency and due to her ability to open her mouth and tell others what she thought caused many to assume she was unfriendly and a bitch. It seemed they were afraid to talk to her. Not only were her grades top notch but she could recite pages from the medical books. Sam groaned, thinking how she was so weird and different but was quick to almost laugh out loud when she remembered how that _**Asshole**_ and her met.

Samantha gave Masamune credit. He was the first to entice, tease, and verbally banter back. Date was quick to tell her what he thought and she was quick to tell him what she thought and poor Yuki-sama had to experience it but it did make her smile. They were her friends and she found comfort in the thought.

The young medical student found even more solace realizing that politics and war dictated who they could be friends with and who were Date's and Yuki-sama's enemies. They had to worry about the safety of their own men constantly. Not to mention the financially pay for their campaigns, feed those in their lands, and over see the security of the people. It made her feel slightly special to know they considered her a friend despite she wasn't apart of their conflicts nor policies.

She chuckled and wiggled her fingers, which she could barely see in front of her face. The antidote was working swiftly and she would soon be on her own feet. Sam had to admit she was scared and curious all at the same time. Why he stole her was a slight mystery but she started to figure it out from his threatening words earlier. He had someone he needed her to look at but why her and not another doctor was beyond her. This gave her means to slip back further into her thoughts, she just hoped everyone was alright back at Masamune's home...


End file.
